


The Guard

by lekillmeyer02



Category: N/A - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/M, Original Fiction, Romance, medieval elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lekillmeyer02/pseuds/lekillmeyer02
Summary: Katherine Redwell is part of the Royal Guard. She's practically been a part of it her whole life, because her dad is the General, but she officially joined on her 18th birthday, about two years ago. In this story, we follow Katie struggle with her emotions. Between betrayal, her duties to the throne, a relentless boy, and only one question remains: should she follow her head or her heart?
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-so-short short story, and I don't have a title for it, so this will have to do! The story line is never-ending, and kind of random. There is a basis, but it goes wherever, there is no plan. I write this story during my boring classes, so until I get busy, expect often updates!

“How have you not killed him yet?”  
“He pays me not to. Weekly.”  
“Weekly? How much?”  
“Depends. He set it up so he pays every Friday, the amount is based on the last week’s stupidity.”  
“What’s the most you’ve ever got?”  
“$900.”  
“Wow! What did he do?”  
“He was hitting on me during duty and then accidentally touched my breast.”  
“No!”  
“Yeah...it was an interesting night.”  
“When was it?”  
“Yesterday.”  
“What...oh my god. It’s Friday, you made $900 today? It’s only 9 AM!”  
“Yep! He dropped it off this morning.”  
“At your room?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“He knows where you live?”  
“Yes, of course he does. Why does that matter?”  
“Are you sure you don’t like him?”  
“Like him?! God, Ames! He annoys me to the point where I’m PAID no to kill him.”  
“Yet you could just stop seeing him.”  
“It’s not that easy. Plus, then I’d lose the extra paycheck.”  
“Kate, you’re leading him on! You’re the daughter of the General, you don’t need the paycheck.”  
“He’s the prince, if I go home, he’s there.”  
“Kate...drop your defenses. Stop using him. See if you may actually like him.”  
“No! No way! If I want to get promoted to Captain, I have to keep everything professional.”  
“You definitely think he’s cute, everyone does. But he likes you and you get to reap the benefits. Just do it!”  
“He’s a prince, Amy, it would never happen. I don’t think it’s allowed to happen, and I don’t want to entertain the idea.”  
“He pays you not to kill him, yet killing him would be about a million crimes against the kingdom. He likes you.”  
“I know that...what I can’t threaten my friend?”  
“You don’t threaten me.” Amy paused, “Look, he’ll have to find a wife sooner than later, don’t lose your chance.”  
“There is no chance.” I sighed, “ I have to go, have to report for duty.”


	2. Intrusion at Work

I stood rooted to the spot, eyes trained forward. My guard position was outside the library today, which is an area no one ever came to. It was so boring, so I let myself get distracted. I thought back to my conversation with Amy, she was right: it is all super confusing. Too confusing.

Footsteps on the marble snapped me back to attention. My back straightened and muscles tensed, I resisted the urge to turn to see who the person was. I kept my eyes trained on the plant across the hall.

"Ah...I knew I'd find you, Katie!" A voice intruded her senses, and soon his face followed. His light brown hair was tousled, and his green eyes playful--a bright, beautiful smile shown on his face, threatening to weaken my knees.

"Your highness," She bowed, following her rule book: bow to a royal when spoken to.

"Katie, c'mon. No one's here! There's no need for all that formality."

I didn't respond, I forced my eyes off his face and focused them on the wall over his shoulder.

"Fine. Lieutenant Redwell, if you don't entertain me in conversation, I will...cause myself bodily harm."

"Your Highness..." I warned though my clenched teeth.

"Well, Lieutenant?"

"I'm on duty, Your Highness."

"Please," He took a step towards me, I held my breath, "It's John."

"Prince Johnathan, please leave me alone." I met his eyes unwillingly, they had mischievous swimming through them. It terrified me.

"Fine. I'll just--" John pulled a knife out from nowhere.

"Where did you get that?"

He shrugged in response. I checked my stash.

"Johnathan!" He took my knife!

"I thought it was 'Prince', or 'Your Highness'?"

"Give me that back." I held my hand out.

"Come and get it."

"This is arguably the worst thing you've ever done."

"Pardon me for wanting to talk to you." He twirled the knife, it was easy to forget that Johnathan was a trained warrior.

"I'm on duty!"

"Do I have the power to change your position?"

"Not unless the country is in danger."

"Damn. Where's your dad?"

"Don't know."

"Excuse me, I will return with your dismissal."

"Johnathan...don't leave with my knife."

"Try and stop me." He smirked, turning away. That's when I lunged.

It was a hard task to overpower someone taller than you when you weren't allowed to cause them any harm. I grabbed his wrist and threw my body at the ground in order to cushion his fall and bruise myself instead of him.

Recovering quickly, I rolled over on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. Although I was met with no resistance the whole time, I was breathing hard. My mind was going a mile a minute and my heart was pounding.

"Drop the knife. I'm not allowed to hurt you, let alone do anything like this."

He obliged, the knife clattered to the floor. I sighed, relaxing my body.

"You know, I could get used to this position."  
I groaned, releasing his arms before climbing off him. I ignored his complaints as I pushed off the ground.

"What is happening here?" A deep voice bellowed.

I whipped around, "Dad!" 

Shit. 

"Uh, sir!" I shot into attention, aware of how bad my uniform and this situation looked.

"Help His Highness up off the ground, reholister your knife, and get back in your position, soldier! We'll talk about this later."

"Yes, sir." My voice was weak, I turned to Johnathan on the ground. "My apologies, Your Highness." He used my hand and straightened his suit. I went for my knife, keeping my eyes lowered as I headed back to my station.

"Sir, it was my fault. I stole her knife, I wanted her attention. It was childlike, I apologize."

"No need to apologize, Your Highness."

"But sir--"

"No, really. If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." My dad bowed, "Your Highness."

I watched him go through my peripheral vision, Johnathan stared after him. I closed my eyes, how could I be so stupid?" Stupid. Stupid Johnathan.

"Katie..."

"Leave me alone, John--Your Highness, please." I opened my eyes to see his distressed face.

"I'll fix it. I promise. Don't fret, my dear." He grabbed my arms, "I promise." He kissed my cheek before running off down the same hall as my father.

I lowered my head and prayed. Prayed for it all.


	3. A Brief Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, these chapters aren't always long, some of them are more like scene breaks, but they get their own chapter...

I placed my gun on my desk and began to undress from my uniform. The day had been long and chaotic, I had ten hours until I reported for duty. Ten hours until I receive punishment for my encounter with Johnathan. I cursed him and myself.

As one of the only girls in the guard, I got my own room down in the barracks. I slipped into my tank top and worn shorts--my excuse for pajamas. Sighing, I left my room, padding down the cold hallway to the women's restroom. I washed my face and moseyed back to my room. He was waiting outside my room.   
Oh no.

I crossed my arms, suddenly aware of how inappropriate my clothes were for the Prince to see. I stormed up to him, "What are you doing?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Couldn't wait?" I could feel his eyes roaming my body. A blush crept over me, god knows why. Johnathan was smiling.

"Of course I couldn't. In fact, I'm glad I didn't."

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes and pushed past him into my room. "Keep the door open, but if you must come in..." I went for my dresser and grabbed my bathrobe to cover up. I could tell he wanted to protest, but luckily he knew his place.

"I talked to your dad. You aren't going to be in trouble."

"That's good because it was your fault. You push your limits and continuously cause me grief. Can't you just leave me alone? Why me?"

"Katie, I'm--no. We've known each other all our lives. I just miss my friend."

"You're a prince. I'm a guard. We are both super busy, and have very different lives. I can't be as free as you."

"I'm sorry, Katie. I'll be better. Sorry about today," He muttered on his way out the door, "Sorry."


	4. Ignoring the Obvious

"Hey Ames." I greeted my friend at her job. She was a kitchen maid, so I got to visit my closest friend three times a day. Or that's how it was most days. Today, my first visit was after the lunch rush.

"Kate!" She smiled and grabbed her picnic basket, striding over to me. "Ready for lunch?"

"More than you could imagine."

"Long day?"

"Just started."

"Really? Don't you have morning duty?"

"Not anymore." She handed me a sandwich from her basket when we sat down at the table.

"What happened?"

"Johnathan."

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. My dad hopes that with the new schedule and rounds, I won't see him much anymore."

"You'd like that."

"Eh...less money on a weekly basis."

"You're going to miss him!" She teased.

"Some..."

"Oooo Kate!"

"Don't, Amy. It's nothing. I have to get to work. Thanks for lunch." I squeezed her shoulder as I walked past. I grabbed a water bottle on my way out--today I'm on the Queen's Chamber for an hour and a half, then I get a ten minute break, then grounds duty until supper.

Disposing of the water, I approached my post. Change of the guard blah blah blah. Now to stare at an empty hallway for an hour or more. This is my least favorite part of my job--being left with my thoughts. Not even five minutes in, I was thinking about John, Johnathan, the Prince, my oldest friend. The incessantly annoying, unbelievably handsome, charming, funny, know-it-all. Ugh!! What am I doing? I try to direct my thoughts anywhere else. Amy's birthday is next week, she'll turn twenty-one. John is twenty-two in June. No! Not John, we don't care about Johnathan. I turn twenty-one in May. I wonder what it'll be like. Legally allowed to drink. I've had alcohol before but only at private parties. I can't wait to join the rest of the guard in their pub. I feel isolated because of--

I snapped to attention as the door behind me opened. The youngest two princes ran out of the room screaming and playing. Their laughter echoing off the walls. It was Nathaniel, he was ten, and George, he was the baby of the family at five years old. John was the eldest, twenty-one. Royals really space out their kids.

"I love you, son. Please be smarter with your heart, you only have one." The Queen's voice came from the open door.

"I know, Mother. I'll be okay. I love you too." The sound of Johnathan kissing his mother's cheek rang like a horn in my ear, suddenly my cheek burned from where he kissed me the day before. "Allow me to escort you to the throne room."

"Perhaps, you can stay and practice Civilian with me and your father."

"Your father and I," Johnathan corrected.

"You are insufferable, John." The Queen chuckled, internally I agreed. Somehow I managed to hold back my snort. I turned to the pair, exiting the room. Protocol requires that I bow to the King and/or Queen anytime they pass.

I bent my back, performing my silent bow. As I stood back up, I caught Johnathan's eye. Panic washed through him, I could tell, the fading blush returned with full force. Was this all because of what happened last night? Is this how it will always be? I can't work here if I have this distraction.

No!

He isn't a distraction. I'm fine.


	5. A Solution

"Dad--General Dad--Sir--Father Redwell. Damnit!"

"Katherine? What's wrong?"

"I'd, uh, like to request a transfer outside the palace."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Kate, I can tell something is wrong, but is it worth uprooting your life?"

"Dad...I need to. I can't stay here."

"Is it--?"

"Please. Don't ask."

My dad sighed and went for my file. I waited as he flipped through.

"You don't have enough street hours."

"How many am I short?"

"Ten."

"Sir, can I make a request for more street hours in the coming week?"

"Yes...Lieutenant Redwell."

"Thank you." My dad opened his mouth to rebut, he was obviously reluctant, but he's good at his job. He won't let emotions get in his way.

"Dismissed."


	6. The Ravens

My dad gave me a day off, so that he can properly adjust my schedule. I told Amy the night before about the new updates. I slept in until eleven. I ate my pre-packed breakfast and got dressed for a day out. Rarely do I get to wear civilian clothes.

I found an unused white sundress in the back of my closet. I don't really like the feeling of dresses, but whatever I can do to not be easily recognized by street guards. The saying 'hiding in plain sight' works about 90% of the time.  
I brushed my hair, leaving it down. It fell right above my shoulders, if I was a redhead, I'd need a hat. Luckily, I was blonde. Blonde with brown eyes, not the most common combination, but I don't plan on guards being close enough to see my eyes. I finished lacing up my brown sandals and grabbed my shawl, positioning it over my shoulders.

I checked my basket: money, food, water, and my trusting knife. All set! I slip out of my room and out a back hallway. Soon, I'm in the marketplace.

The chaos of people, noises and smells was a welcome change. I really needed this today. I spun around slowly, looking for my favorite shop through the crowd. My nose found it first: fresh cookies! I pushed through the mass of people and found sanctuary in the quiet store.

"Slow day, Mr. Berrick?"

The baker spun, his face lighting up. "Katherine!"

"Hey, Mr. Berrick." The elder man rushed to hug me.

"It's been a long time, dear."

"Too long in my opinion, sir."

"There's some of your favorite cookies in the front display, well I hope it's still your favorite anyway."

"Caramel and chocolate chip?"

"Yes!" I went over to the display and found them. "On the house, dear. Have a couple."

"You're too kind, Berry."

"Thank you, my dear." He chuckled. "So, how have you been?"

"Good, good. I'm a Lieutenant now, and I'm going to be transferred out of the castle next week."

"Really? Why?"

"Need a change of scenery?"

"Hiding something?"

"Not really...I don't really know myself."

"Well, be sure to visit before you leave."

"I will, Berry, thank you. I will also take a stash of pops, chocolate bites, and a dozen cookies."

Berry moved around the store, packing up my request. "Half dozen caramel, half regular?"

"Yes, sir. How much?"

"On the house."

"Nonsense! Let me pay."

"Fine, only because I know you're relentless."

I smiled, "Thank you, Berry."

"Two dollars."

"Berry!"

"What? Friends and family discount!"

"You're too much." I shook my head, I knew there was no point in arguing.

"Be safe, Katherine."

"I will, Berry. You be safe too."

"Love you, dear."

"Love you, Berry." I left the store smiling. I acquired a new sugar stash, now for some flowers. I turned the corner of the sweet store, nose in my basket reorganizing the items inside. When I ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry," I looked up to see a man, his face covered by a fabric. He was Johnathan's height--no! Get him out of your head!

"It's okay," He mumbled, and began to move around me, and I let him at first. Then instinct kicked in, I reached out and grabbed his arm. He spun around quickly, trying to pull his arm away, but I held tight. He brought his head up, forgetting his secrecy, I knew it!

The dark green eyes, those panicked eyes, gave him away.

"Drop your mask, Johnathan."

"How do you know--Katie?" The recognition hit. "Katie! What are you doing here?"

"I'm not the Prince! I can do as I wish on my day off. It's dangerous for you to be out by yourself."

"That's why I have a mask."

"No one wears masks! It just draws attention."

"You draw attention!" He whisper-yelled back in a panic. I crossed my arms, challenging him.

"Oh, really? Then why didn't you recognize me right away? Please enlighten me."

"You don't typically look like this." He motioned at my outfit and hair, "So, girly."

"Excuse me?" I noticed his eyes were wandering, landing anywhere but on her, "You haven't even looked at me!"

"You're wearing a dress!"

"Just look at me!" He groaned and met my eyes, they widened in shock.

"You look..." I knew what words were floating through his head: amazing, beautiful, but wouldn't say that, "Like a real girl."

"Wrong thing to say."

"Sorry," He smiled, looking her over more, he stalled, and snapped up, "I have to go."

"Go where, Johnathan?"  
"Somewhere."

"No. Not without a guard."

"I can't bring a guard."

"Then bring me."

"No. You...no."

"Please, Johnny." I gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, then I'll get a guard." I shrugged, "Gua--" I began to yell before his hand was on my mouth. 

"Fine! Fine! You can come. Just keep a low profile, please."

"Okay, then let me..." I pulled him down to my level and rid him of his mask.

"Hey! What---"

"Sh." I swatted his shoulder, I ran my hand through his styled hair, the neatness was soon messy and he looked...softer. Soft like his hair flt, I don't have time to think about that. No matter how much I want to.

I tore my eyes away from him and pushed him to a standing position.

"You did well dressing like a subject."

"Thanks. So, my mask?"

"No." I put the fabric in my basket, "Here," I grabbed a lollipop, "Enjoy."

"Cherry, my favorite." He popped it in his mouth, I resisted my urge to smile. I chose cherry on purpose. I know all of his favorites.

"Keep your head low, but not bent." I placed my hand in the crook of his arm and let him lead me out of the alley into the street. I guess I will have to hope we will be back before the shops close, I still have a few left on my list. "Try to bend your head towards me, like we are a couple whispering to each other."

"So, you want to just be in conversation? That seems easy." He smiled down at me, I turned away. This isn't smart, but it's my duty to ensure the Prince's safety.

He led me down the street, following my instructions for disguise, "So, conversing...what have you done, or have planned for your day off?"

"Well, certainly not this," I shook off my remaining bafflement, "I slept in and I had a to-do list for the market."

"Really? I'm sorry, you know I didn't ask you to accompany me."

"Yes, but I have to. You know that." 

He sighed, "What all was on your to-do list? 

"Candy and flowers for my room, which I acquired the candy. And then I was going to find a present for Amy."

"Her birthday is Wednesday, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled at him, I can't believe he remembered. 

"What gift were you thinking?"

"I have no idea." 

"I'll take you shopping after this, if you want."

"No, you will be going back to the castle."

"Why do I need to, I have a guard."

"I'm not on duty this time, Johnathan." 

He chuckled, "Make up your mind! Are you my current guard or not?"

I shook my head, looking around. We turned down an alley at some point, where was he going? He stopped at the top of the staircase, and turned to me.

"Katie, it may be dangerous. I need you not to draw attention to yourself." He pulled my shawl over my shoulders, covering up as much of me as he could. He grabbed the fabric of his mask from the basket and repositioned it to cover the colorful candy. He tucked his lollipop stick into the pocket of his pants and took my hand hurriedly. "Do I look anything like a prince?"

I studied him, he needed a beard to fully hide his face, but we don't have that type of time. "Allow me..." I bent over, grabbing some dirt, I gently rubbed it strategically on his face, "Better."

"Okay, thanks." He turned and started down the stairs.

"Woah! Woah! Wait!" I gripped his arm, "I'm going first. You can come in a minute after me, okay?"

"Kati--fine. Remember, don't draw attention."

I smiled, "I'll be fine." I travelled down the stairs and hesitated at the door. There was a lot of noise on the other side, where was Johnathan taking me?

I pushed open the door, the room was crowded. No one acknowledged her arrival. Six people were on the floor, deep in conversation, thought I couldn't hear what they were saying. There were eight others along the wall, when Johnathan slid into the room--that made the total of the room was sixteen.

What was this meeting for?

"Let's get this started!" One of the men on the floor called, gaining a cheer from the others.  
A new man stepped forward, swinging his arms wide, "We are here because we are tired of a monarchy!" I recognized the man and his voice: it was Captain Kuran.

This was a rebels meeting.

I glanced over at Johnathan, Kuran would recognize him, even with our precautions. I need to get him out of here.

I shuffled over to his side.

"We are here because we deserve more!" The six leaders rallied the small crowd, I watched Kuran. He was turning, scanning the faces of his followers.

"You need to leave." I whispered to Johathan. "I'll cause a distraction, slip out the door and wait for me on Reeding Road intersection with Old Row."

"Katie?" He began to look down at me but I shook my head, hoping to stop him.

"Just do it." I walked away, scanning the wall for my target. I found him.

"Pst...hey." He grunted in response, he was trying to listen, but I continued, "You see the guy in green, Avery Kuran? I saw him and your wife together last night."

He roared, "WHAT?"

Perfect.

The room went quiet, turning towards the noise. "Kuran! You slept with my wife?" The room then erupted, the man and Kuran arguing. The rest trying to calm them down. I saw Johnathan leave out of the corner of my eye. I began to push through the crowd, heading towards the door. I ran up the stairs once the door shut behind me--I needed to get to Johnathan.

I found him right where I told him to wait, "Thank you so much for listening. We have to go." I grabbed his hand and lead him to Berry's back door. I knocked loudly, bouncing anxiously, continuously glancing over my shoulder.

"Berry, thank god, I need your shop." I blurted when the door creaked open.

"All of it? " He let us into his store.

"No, just a sink. Where is a sink?"

"There's a bathroom right down that hall," Berry pointed.

"Thank you!" I kissed his cheek and then pushed Johnathan down the hall. I turned on the sink and grabbed a washcloth.

"Katie, what happened back there?"

I grabbed John's face and began rubbing off the mud, trying to be gentle despite the nerves. "I saw Captain Kuran as a leader of that rebel group. He would have recognized you."

"Captain Kuran? Really?"

I nodded, "John, why were you going there?"

"I heard a rumor about a rebel group forming and wanted to investigate."

"You're a prince, that's not your job."

"I had to make sure it was real first...before I told anyone."

"Are you going to tell anyone?" I pulled the rag away from his face, staring into his eyes.

"Aren't you going to tell them?"

"I have to, you have a rebel group forming and a captain in your army is a leader."

"Will you tell them that I left the castle?"

I paused, he looked so fragile, "No, I won't." His face lit up, " You are going to be my source of information though."

"That's fine. Just, I'm not allowed to be out here alone."

"I'm shocked you're aware of that." I chuckled, putting the cloth down. Someone knocked on the door frame, I turned to the visitor.

"Captain Kuran is asking for you, Katherine." Berry delivered the news like he always would, he didn't know anything was wrong.

"And he knows I'm here? Does he know there is someone with me?"

"Yes and no, is that bad?"

I held back my groan, "Berry, everything is fine. It could be better, but it's fine. I need you to go do advertising on the street, act normal. Act like this is routine. Sir," I turned to Johnathan, "Stay in here. I'll come get you when I'm done. Berry, tell him I'll be right out."

I dropped my shawl to the ground and pulled my hair into a low ponytail with John's face mask/material. I heard Berry tell Kuran that I was in the restroom and that I'd be right out. I gently tucked my knife into my bodice and left the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I walked into the store area of the building and saw Kuran waiting there, "Captain Kuran? Stalking me on my day off?" I smiled, relaxing my body onto the countertop.

"More like you were stalking me, Redwell."

"What do you mean?" I popped a candy into my mouth.

"I saw you at The Ravens meeting. Quite a distraction you caused. How'd you do it?"

No point hiding now, "Well, it was rather easy. He had a wedding ring on and he was practically attached to the wall--alluding to his insecurity."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Maybe I wanted to draw attention to myself. Maybe I wanted you to follow me all the way out here."

"Are you armed?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I do, I'm not armed. Are you thinking about joining?"

"I don't really do basement meetings. That's why I dragged you out here. Why don't you tell me about it?"

"I would, but you have to join first."

"How do I join?"

"Pledge allegiance."

"Can I do it now?"

"No, you need a witness."

"Oh, well it's now or never."

He seemed to think about this for a good moment, "Fine. Just repeat after me: I, state your name, pledge allegiance to The Ravens."

"I, Katherine Hannah Redwell, pledge allegiance to The Ravens..."

"I promise to not share any secrets or information about the group."

"...I promise to not share any secrets or information about the group..."

"So help me God."

"...So help me God." I finished, moving out from behind the counter. I could tell he wasn't regularly in charge of swearing-in. He didn't ask me to raise my hand or anything, I also used a fake name. My middle name is Marie. "Now, tell me more about The Ravens."

"We are planning on getting rid of the royal family and the monarchy."

"Really? Why? How?"

"Yes, because a majority of the people are oppressed and can't get out of the hole they are in. The monarchy is doing nothing to help. We don't know how yet. Do you have any ideas?"

"Not yet, but I'll let you know if I do. Why are you a part of this? You are a captain, you have a good life."

"Sure, now. But I didn't before this job."

I nodded, interesting. The good news is that they don't have any plans yet. I toyed with my hair, "Thank you for that information. Now..." I braced myself for a fight, "Avery Kuran, please put your hands behind you back. You are under arrest for treason against the throne."

"What--how? What? You swore in!" He began to back away from me.

"You should really know people's names if you are swearing them in." I pulled the knife from my bodice and motioned for him to turn around. "Hands behind your back."

"Kate, you are just lying all over the place." He turned around, holding his wrists together. I pulled the fabric from my hair and used it to tie his hands together. I held onto the make-shift handcuffs and pushed him forward towards the exit, keeping the knife handy.

Berry saw me on the way out, "Berry, tell my guest to head home and that I'll be in contact with them later today." I found a guard station and pushed Kuran against the wall, causing a stir.

"Lieutenant Redwell, why did you arrest Captain Kuran?" A guard asks, hand on his shotgun. I just smiled, placing my hand on my hip.

"Treason against the throne," I sighed, "But you'll hear all about that later. Please call a carriage to take Kuran back to the palace."


	7. In the Prince's Chamber

It was after supper, the sun was set and I was still in my freaking sundress. It felt weird to be strolling down the palace halls out of uniform, but I had to see John. I could've snuck in using the hidden passageway but I wasn't formally invited to. I didn't want to just burst in.

The guard was positioned at the door, signifying the Prince was in his room, good. I didn't want to wait around or come back later.   
"Hello, Sergeant Melstein."

"Lieutenant," He nodded to me in a respectful way, "What can I help you with?"

"I'd like an audience with His Highness."

"I'll inform him of your request." Melstein knocked on the door before opening it. He stood in the doorway, "Your Highness, Lieutenant Redwell would like to request an audience with you."

"You can let her in. Thank you, Sergeant." I heard him respond.

Melstein came back out and held open the door for me, "Thank you, Melstein." I waited for the door to close behind him before rushing over to Johnathan's side. "Are you okay? Did Berry recognize you?" I attacked him with questions.

"Katie, Katie...calm down." He pulled me close, rubbing my back soothingly. "I'm okay. Berry was super nice to me, if he recognized me, he didn't draw attention to it. I heard everything that happened, you did so well. I'm home safe, everything is okay. I'm okay."

"Yeah, but--I was so scared for you."

"Now you know how I feel everyday with you being a guard."

"Yes, but that's my job." I looked up at him, he ran his fingers through my hair.

"And you're very good at your job, but that doesn't mean I can't worry."

"You shouldn't worry, I'm not Captain for nothing."

"You're a Lieuten--oh my god! You made Captain!" He picked me up, spinning me around in a hug.

"I did! And you're the first person I told, by the way." My smile was so wide, it hurt.

"I'm honored, Katie...I mean, Captain Redwell." He smirked.

"Please," I playfully his hit chest, "Call me Katie." I then noticed I was still trapped in his arms, his hands were resting on my waist. When he smiled down at me, a blush exploded through me. I broke away from our little stare-down, moving out of his hands.

"So...they are going to question Kuran further. Your dad scheduled court for tomorrow at noon."

"Will you be there?"

"Yes," I turned back to him, leaning on the back of the couch, "I'm the only witness."

He chuckled, noticing the twinkle in my eye, he began to saunter towards me. "I'm so proud of you. Who knows what would've happened if you weren't so smart."

"Johnathan, stop" I looked away, compliments from him always landed differently, yet he continued his prowl.

"Smart. Brave." He took a step towards me with every word, "Loyal. Kind. Caring. Beautiful." He had me trapped between his body and the couch, his hands not touching me but resting on either side of me.

My breath hitched, for fifteen years I have had a crush on Johnathan--sure, over all those years the intensity of the crush fluctuated. When I turned eighteen and officially joined the guard, I managed to shove all those feelings to the side. Pressing them down as far as I could until they basically vanished.

Separating personal and professional life was important, and here I was, pushing those limits. My oldest friend had grown into a beautiful young man; with his fluffy, light brown hair--hair I knew had to be softer than sheep's wool. With his rose pink, full lips--lips I've often longed to kiss. And those eyes, those deep green eyes that never failed to render me speechless. His skin contrasting mine with his golden tone versus my pale blush, though that wasn't our only difference.

My body was covered in calluses, scars, and bruises, and his was smooth as silk--well I'd think anyway. He never showed much skin. I also knew, despite the visual proof, that underneath all his formal wear, he had a warrior's body. He trained as much as he could, sometimes with the guard, sometimes by himself. What I'd give to find out how much muscle he had hidden under all the formal wear.

I tried to shake my thoughts away from his gorgeous features and hidden muscles. I yearned to reach out and explore everything I could, but I kept my hands locked in front of me, allowing the agonizing seconds to tick by. I watched the gears grinding in his head, was he going to do it?

He began to lean away, my hopes deflating with the growing space, "Katie...maybe I shouldn't--"

"Shut up, and just kiss me." Oh god, why'd I say that? I'm never that confident! But Johnathan took it in stride, he didn't hesitate anymore. Nor did he waste another second. His hands moved to my waist, pulling me to him. I braced myself, placing my hands on his chest--there was definitely a lot of muscle hidden under this shirt--so that we didn't collide with full force. He quickly had me set against him the way he wanted, then he met his lips with mine. I slowly slid my hands up, locking them around his neck, my fingers toying with the ends of his hair.

The kiss was gentle, yet full of passion. It was weird at first, both of us awkwardly aware of exactly who the other was: the prince and a captain. But it didn't take long for that feeling to melt away, replaced with elation. You know that feeling you get when you put the last piece in the puzzle? It felt like that, like Johnathan was my missing piece and I finally found him. 

We broke apart, the kiss lasted what felt like forever, but I'm sure it was only a few seconds--maybe thirty seconds at most. I rested my head against his chest, taking a deep breath, trying to process it all.

"I can't believe we just did that," A sound escaped my throat, vaguely similar to a chuckle, as I looked up at him.

"Me neither," His voice was soft and low, "Can't tell you how long I've been wanting to do that." Johnathan pressed his forehead against mine, still holding me close.

"I think I have an idea." We both laughed quietly. Unfortunately, I had to continue, "Johnathan...what's going to--" I heard a knock at the door and quickly pushed John away from me. I felt bad, his face was a mixture of confused and hurt, he looked like a puppy dog denied a treat.. He must've not heard the knock.

Melstein poked his head through the cracked open door, I prayed the lighting in the room was dark enough to hide the blush on both our faces. "Your Highness, the King." Melstein opened the door more, allowing the King to pass through. Of course, that's all Melstein needed to say, the King never needed to request an audience with anyone.

He strode in, even in the dim room, he was intimidating. He was around six foot three, two inches taller than Johnathan, though it felt like a foot. It is said that children either grow up exactly like one of their parents, a mix of both, or nothing like either parent. Johnathan was neither of his parents. His parents were unforgiving leaders, more concerned with their nation than their people. Johnathan cared about everyone, though I knew he had their dark side buried deep within. The Queen did care about her family, but the King only had a soft spot for his wife.

Johnathan didn't share any of his dad's physical features either, he was softerr, though the family resemblance still stood out. The King was stern where Johnathan was sensitive and compassionate. King Charles's appearance fit his iron-fist ruling behavior: his head was covered with hair. It reminded me of a viking king, just more groomed, his thick beard was trimmed neatly, and he had shorter cut hair. I'm pretty sure the official name for his hair color was strawberry blond--blond with hints of red and orange.

Johnathan's eyes danced with energy and happiness, his eyes always full of life. But the King's were ice cold and dead. Most days they appeared grey, rather than blue. Shivers went down my spine as his eyes landed on me, standing far into his son's room.

Out of uniform, I had to curtsy, which I hated. Nonetheless, I expertly slid into proper position, "Your Majesty."

"Lieutenant Redwell...Katherine, isn't it?" His gravatas seemed to shake the room.

I rose out of my curtsy, "Yes, Your--"

"Actually, Dad, she's a captain now."

The King grunted, "Wel, I believe a congratulations is in order."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You did well, Katherine, stopping The Ravens before they could really grow. I look forward to hearing your statement and learning all you did about the organization at the trial tomorrow." Pride swelled in my chest, "But, for now, I would like to speak to my son. My apologies if I interrupted an important conversation."

"Of course, Your Majesty." I turned to Johnathan, "Thank you for your audience, Your Highness." I curtsied to them both.

"Allow me to walk you out," Johnathan took stride with me as we crossed the room. He pulled open the door and whispered low, "I would like to see you before the trial tomorrow."

"10:30, I'll use the passageways?"

He nodded, "Sounds perfect, knock gently before coming in. I can't wait." He smiled down at me, "Good night, Captain."

"Good night, Your Highness."


	8. Getting Ready

"I got your message, why'd you alter the plans?" Johnathan moved into my room, observing the chaos of my preparations.

"Sorry! I have to finish getting ready, my dad said he was coming at eleven to prepare me for the trial."

"Oh...well, okay. Anyway I can help you?"

"Um..." I spun around, I was still in my bathrobe, "Not yet. You can sit on my bed, I have to do my makeup, then get dressed, then do my hair." I was aware Johnathan didn't need to know the to-do list, but it helped me realize all that I had to get done.

If I had made the arrest in uniform, then I wouldn't have this problem. I would've just fixed up my face and then thrown on my uniform, but no. It's my first major case and my first one out of uniform. I've gone to many minor trials, all in uniform. This was uncharted territory.

I sat down in front of my vanity and picked up my mascara wand, "So, we need to talk about last night, don't you think?"

Johnathan shifted, I wonder if he was uncomfortable or just nervous, "I suppose we do."

"Do you want to start?" I opened my eyes wide, mouth slightly a-gap, strategically applying the black substance onto my eyelashes.

"Um...I thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, if that is what you're talking about."

"Johnathan," I put down the mascara wand, "You're THE prince. THE heir to the throne. I'm just a civilian, I work for you and your family."

"So? I don't have to date and marry a princess."

"Yes, but you do have to marry sooner than later." I picked back up the wand and continued, needing somewhere to release my nervous energy.

"Katie...I like you. I like you so much, why can't we just risk it and work it out later."

I thought about this for a moment, I would love to do that. I like him too, but that's not the way the world works. I don't want to jeopardize my career, but I didn't want to give up on Johnathan. I finished my application and grabbed my lipstick, I only had one shade: light pink. "It's not that simple," I opened the cap and puckered up.

"What exactly is worrying you so much? Don't you like me too?" He sighed, I hated this conversation. I hated it because I didn't know how it would end.

"Of course I do, Johnathan. It's just--I have worked hard on my career. I don't want to jeopardize anything. Both with my career and with you."

"Katie...I understand. If you don't want to ruin our relationship and you want to continue thriving in the guard, then that is what will happen. I will provide you anything you want, just say the word." Damn Johnathan, he was always a hero--always so sweet and pure. I couldn't just pretend that this never happened, though it would make everything easier.

"No, Johnathan," I finished at the vanity and turned to him, "I want to be with you. You can't provide everything and anything I wish. I know you want to, and I'm sure it pains us both, but we have to find a middle ground." I stood and crossed the room to my dresser, "Maybe...we could just pretend none of it mattered--"

"It does matter! Why would you--"

"Johnathan." I warned, chuckling slightly, "Let me finish. What wouldn't matter would be the imposing need of our jobs and roles in society. When we find time to be together, we are together. When we are in public and have to perform our duties, that is what we do, we act as if nothing is between us but our past."

He was silent. I wanted to push an answer out of him, but knew he needed time to think it over, I would've requested time as well. Nonetheless, I did have to interrupt his thoughts, "John, could you please face the wall? I have to change."

Still without response, Johnathan quickly turned around, facing the wall. I saw his ears turn red, that was one of his cutest additions--his blush always went to his ears first, then to his cheeks. I changed in silence, thinking over my proposal. Am I even okay with this? It would mean passing Johnathan in the halls and not reacting at all, it would mean stolen kisses and embraces. Would I be okay with that? With the sneaking around and the lies?

"I'm done." I said as I picked up my shoes--the only pair of heels I owned (and hated). I strode back to the vanity as Johnathan righted himself. "Well? What do you think of the idea?"

"Katherine, I don't like the idea of hiding our relationship." He paused, I kept my face emotionless as I watched my hands expertly braid my hair in the mirror. "But, I'm okay to try it out on a trial basis."

I finished pinning my hair and turned to him, "Really? How long of a trial basis?"

"As long as we need to both have a grasp on the totality of the situation." I was elated, I reached for his hand.

"Thank you, Johnny. You don't know how happy I am to hear that. I just don't want to rush into anything, you matter a lot to me."

"I know, Katie. Thank you." He squeezed my hand, staring into my eyes. A strange wave of emotions washed over me, I jumped out of my seat and let go of his hand.

I coughed awkwardly and then straightened myself, "Well?" I just a small spin, "What do you think?" I watched his eyes look over me, taking me in. He went from the bottom up. The black heels, black dress pants, a blue and white vertically striped dress shirt, a plain silver arrow necklace, the light makeup, and the braided bun up-do. I waited patiently for the verdict.

"Absolutely stunning. Beautiful, as always." He rose to his feet, taking a step towards me. Normally, I would've stepped away, but we were in private, so I was allowed to be with him. Though, I was a tad apprehensive because the door was open, so I stepped towards him, out of the door's view. He gripped my waist, as he seemed to enjoy, "It's almost eleven, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," my hands resting on his extended arms.

"Would you be mad at me if I kissed you and ruined your lipstick a little bit?" He really did enjoy being mischievous, especially in a flirtatious way. I shook my head and met him halfway. The kiss was short, sweet, and tender. I didn't want him to back away, because once he backed away, he had to leave. But that's just what he did, he kissed my forehead and let go of me. He whispered something of good luck before slipping out of the room.

I stood rooted to the spot, in the past twenty-four hours I had arrested a leader from a rising rebellion group, kissed a Prince, and been promoted to captain. A knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Kate, you ready?"

I spun to the voice, "Oh, hi Dad. Yes, just one second." In two steps I was at the vanity, reapplying what was gone of my lipstick. Oh, I wonder, what does the road ahead bring?


	9. Charles's Courtroom

There was more of an audience than I am typically used to, I walked further into the throne room. They had set it up for the publicity of the event, with rows of chairs on either side of the marble-covered space, designed for spectators. In the middle of the floor, there were two desks set up evenly spaced apart. The chairs faced the five thrones on the raised platform.

My dad walked over to the desk on the right side of the floor, I followed behind him, "Kate, this will be your seat here, next to me," my dad sat down and looked over to the other table. There sat Avery Kuran, with his cuffed hands in his lap and a guard behind each shoulder. Criminals accused of treason didn't get a lawyer, their only defense was themselves. And something told me it wouldn't matter what Kuran said, he would be convicted.

I sat down, I wondered why the trial was necessary if it always ended the same way. Of course, I knew the answer, the show. To warn others not to do what the person on trial did. The King and Queen were fond of using public humiliation as an additional punishment.

"All rise for King Charles, Queen Adela, and the rest of the royal family: Prince Johnathan, Prince Nathaniel, and Prince George." A clerk called, resulting in a screech of chairs sliding against the floor as the chamber stood in unison.

The royal family marched in single file, all of them but the King sat in their personally-designed thrones. I caught Johnathan's eye, he winked. "Ladies and Gentleman of the court, we were called here today to witness the judgement of Avery Kuran. He was arrested on the grounds of treason against the throne. Mr. Kuran, how do you plead?"

The guard behind his left shoulder pulled Kuran out of his chair, he stumbled against the force. Once he was standing, he cleared his throat, "Guilty, Your Majesty." Kuran shot me a glare, we locked eyes for a moment before he was pushed back into his chair.

Suddenly, I felt my breakfast begin to leap around my stomach. I gripped the edge of the table and took a deep breath. A weak whimper echoed throughout the chamber, I looked towards the sound. It was Kuran's wife, Veronica Kuran. She worked in the kitchen with Amy, she was a sweetheart. She'd be questioned after the trial, I'm sure the guards already requested that she stayed. She was nine months pregnant and counting, she was due any day now. My panicked eyes found Johnathan, he was looking at me with curiosity.

"Dad," I whispered still looking at Johnathan, "I need air. I can't breath."

"Kate, what? You're up next." His voice was annoyed, though I could detect some worry hidden within.

"Dad...please." I forced myself away from Johnathan, facing my dad. My face felt hot and my breaths were short. I tried to show all of my worries and panic on my face, in anyway I could. My dad sighed, rising out of his chair.

"Your Majesty," The court was quiet, curious what the interruption was for, "My witness feels a little ill, may we request a brief request."   
"Feminine issues, General Redwell?" The King studied me, though he addressed my father. I saw Johnathan roll his eyes at the King and the Queen looked exasperated as well, resting her head in her hand. My dad shrugged, looking to me.

I fumbled out of my seat, keeping my balance by holding onto the table, "Yes, Your Majesty," While that wasn't true, I knew admitting to it was the only way I could get the recess. "All I ask is five minutes, Your Majesty, please." I looked from the King to Johnathan, the King followed my gaze and sighed.

"Five minutes, Captain Redwell," The King then sat down on his throne, "The court will now go into a five minute recess."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I bowed to the royal family and then walked as fast as I could to the closest door. It lead me to the west wing hallway, I leaned my forehead against the wall and waited.

Sure enough, not even a minute later, Johnathan was rounding the corner--smart of him to use a different door. 

"Katie, are you okay? What's wrong?" He stroked my back affectionately, "Is it really feminine issues?"

"No," I peeled myself off the wall and fell into his arms, he immediately enveloped me, holding my body to his. "I saw his wife--she's pregnant. That baby will never get to meet their father, and his wife--Veronica, the people who work with her in the kitchen call her Vero--she's so sweet and innocent--and I know she's going to be questioned after the trial and I'm afraid of what's going to happen to her. I can't condemn Avery to torture and execution with a clear concious. I know it's stupid, I literally watched him commit treason." I mumbled into his shoulder.

For some reason, he laughed, "Katie, this is why I admire you. I will talk to your dad and do what I can. I will make it so if anyone questions Veronica, it will be you. I will make sure Avery stays alive...even if it's mostly alive until he can meet his child once. I promise," He loosed his hold on me and lifted my chin so that I'd look at him, "But, if he walks free I can't ensure any of this, and a lot worse could end up happening. We need him to be convicted so that we can get as many answers from him as we can."

"I know..." My shoulders sagged, "Thank you." I took a deep breath, "How much time do I have left?"

Johnathan looked at his watch, "Um, maybe a minute and a half."

I took another deep breath, I never really initiated these things, I angled my face to Johnathan's and tenderly kissed his lips. When I pulled back, I smiled and squeezed his hand, his ears were bright red, I smiled, relaxing more and more, "Really, thank you so much. But you should head back the way you came, you only have forty-five seconds left."

He chuckled and began backing away, "You got this, Katie. I'll intercept your dad as soon as I can, don't worry." He smiled comfortingly before turning and running back down the hall.   
I took my final seconds to collect myself. I pulled open the door to the throne room and squared my shoulders, I needed to regain my dignity and credibility. These people had to believe me, I had to sell the story. Well--the version of the story I was instructed to tell. My dad coached me to leave out certain parts in order to prevent people from knowing too much about the rebel group.

My thoughts drowned out the voices around me, I barely noticed the King call me to the center. We don't have a traditional "stand", and as I've learned, the story is more engaging if the person telling it is allowed to add movements. They swore me to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth--this time the process was done flawlessly.

I exhaled the rest of my fears and began by speaking to the King, "Your Majesty, it is true that I caught Avery Kuran leading a rebel group yesterday afternoon." The King gave me a flick of his fingers, signaling to turn to the crowd. "You see, it was my day off yesterday and I was in the marketplace when I noticed suspicious behavior. There was a man weaving through the marketplace with a rag covering most of his face.

"Without a second to spare, I quickly followed the man out of the marketplace and to a secure location where he disappeared into a building. I braced myself for the worst, afterall, no one I know has ever worn a rag over their face on a beautiful autumn day. So, I walked into the building after him, trying my best to blend in. There was a total of fifteen people in this room, six of which appeared to be leaders of the meeting. They were gathered in the center of the room. Next thing I know, the leaders were yelling about how the monarchy has mistreated them.

"I met Avery Kuran's eye, a leader in the circle, hyping up the crowd. I knew I had to get out of there; I was outnumbered and without proper weapons. I slipped out the door and sought sanctuary at my friends shop. I was recollecting myself in the back room when my friend came and told me: 'Captain Kuran is asking for you'. Panic washed through me. I instructed my friend to excuse himself from the building and then walked into the main part of the shop. Sure enough, there was Avery Kuran lounging about as if nothing was wrong.

"I played along for as long as I could. I managed to get him to divulge information by faking allegiance to his group. He told me about the group and how it's wish was to overthrow the monarchy. Know you all are wondering, why did the ex-Captain have a grudge against the family he swore to protect? Well, he told me it's because his childhood wasn't so easy, but either way, he broke his first oath under God when he joined, maybe even co-founded, this group. He was planning to use his position in the guard to cause harm to the royal family. The next thing I did was arrest him, and here we are today." I turned back to the King, "That is the story, Your Majesty. Do you have any other questions for me?"

The King seemed to think for a moment, "Did you swear loyalty to this rebel group, Captain Redwell?"

A series of gaps escaped from the crowd.   
"No, Your Majesty. I provided Avery Kuren with the wrong name in order to fool him into thinking I was. My loyalty only solely with the throne and the royal family."

The King nodded and dismissed me back to my seat, I plopped down. I was proud of my performance, yet worry still lingered in the back of my mind. I glanced over at Veronica Kuran, she was holding her belly, staring at her husband. The chamber murmured as the King conferred with his Queen and eldest son, when he stood, the silence was immediate.

"Based on the facts and the defendant's plead, I declare Avery Kuran guilty of treason and sentenced him to death in a month's time. The chamber is dismissed--guards, take him away." The King then offered his hand to his wife and they left the room together. Johnathan watched as his brothers practically ran out of the room, I caught his eye and nodded in my father's direction. He was approaching Veronica.

"General Redwell!" Johnathan called, rushing over. My dad stopped and faced His Highness, I couldn't hear their conversation, but I saw my father glance my way. I quickly pretended that I wasn't staring at them, I'm not sure he bought it.

Soon, Johnathan was in front of me. I curtised, "Your Highness."

"Kati--Katheri--Captain," He groaned quietly, getting distracted, "You know I don't like being formal with you, I hate hearing you call me 'Your Highness'."

"Your Highness," I stressed, my volume still at a normal level, despite Johnathan's whisper. "What can I assist you with?"

"Oh," He cleared his throat and straightened himself, "Your father requests your presence." He winked, I rolled my eyes.

"You know, you're going to have to get better at this." I whispered, shaking my head.

"I have time," His goofy smile warmed my heart "You did good up there, as I knew you would, yet still I'm proud. I'll call for you around seven?"

I nodded, and raised my voice, "Thank you, Your Highness." He walked away first, I forced myself to ignore his fading figure and instead strode over to my dad. He was waiting there with Veronica Kuran.

"General, you wished to speak with me?" I folded my arms behind my back, old habits die hard.

"Yes," He turned to me, "Prince Johnathan had a discussion with me about questioning Veronica Kuran. Basically, I would like you to talk to her--with my supervision--you are a girl and you previously know her. My only hesitation is that you arrested her husband. Do you want to do it?"

"Yes, sir. I am aware of the concern, but I think it will be for the best. Are we doing the questioning here?"

"Yes, once the room clears. You can go introduce yourself."

I nodded at my father and walked over to the pregnant woman, "Mrs. Kuran, I have been designated as the guard to question you about your husband's actions."

"Katherine," The older woman, maybe around forty years-old, rested her hand on the baby bump, "Or must I call you Captain in this scenario?"

"Katherine is fine. I hope this isn't going to be too uncomfortable, if you would like to request someone else, that's more than okay."

Veronica sighed, "Dear Katherine, you did what you had to do. I'd rather talk to you, my friend, than any other guard here. I am no traitor, nor did I have any inkling to what Avery was up to. I wish I would've known, then perhaps I could've talked him out and prevented all of this."

My dad came up behind me, "Captain, you can begin your questioning now."

I looked around the room, it was empty except for us and one other small group of people. Though, they were on the other side of the room.

"Mrs. Kuran, why don't you take a seat? This is General Redwell, he will be monitoring our conversation, but you can just ignore him. He is only here for supervision." I smiled as kindly as I could and began the process.


	10. Hungry Boy Time

My dad (even after a twenty-minute questioning) still seemed to think Veronica Kuran was lying about her amount of knowledge. We had her under oath and she swore up and down she didn't know anything. During the time of the rebel meeting, Veronica was at the doctor's office for a check-up for the baby.

She did inquire as to whether or not Avery would be allowed to meet his child, to which I replied: "We are going to everything we can, though we can't make any promises." My dad liked that response, he also interrupted with the addition that: "The more cooperating he is, the more likely that will happen--and he will be made aware of that."

It wasn't too bad. I was still concerned for Veronica, but I was better off than before. Now, it was approaching seven o'clock, and I haven't heard from Johnathan at all. Starting tomorrow, I was to be on the street and seeing him was going to be a lot harder. I suppose I should tell Johnathan about the transfer-request. I didn't want to upset him, yet I still didn't know what I wanted to do. I didn't want to withdraw the request if I still had to end up transferring. Who knew what was going to happen?

I had changed out of my court-attire and into a pair of jeans with a casual white long sleeve top. I told myself I picked the v-neck for the style, not the fact that I was supposed to see Johnathan. I skipped lunch and haven't had dinner yet, I was letting this Johnathan thing get in my head. I was only staying in my room doing meaningless tasks because I wanted to be somewhere Johnathan could find me.

My stomach growled for the fifth time in five minutes, so I decided to give up. I locked my door behind me as I left, tucking the key into the back pocket of my jeans. I strolled the servants corridors, taking the back route to the kitchens.

The sweet aroma of food overtook my senses. I quickly found Amy at her regular station, she was currently cleaning up the flour on the counter-top.

"Hey, stranger," I smiled at my friend, who looked up at my voice.

"Kate!" She dropped her rag and hugged me, "Where have you been these past few days? I've missed you! Congrats on the arrest and trial, I heard it went well!"

I chuckled as I freed myself from her embrace, "Thanks, I was so nervous. But Johnathan calmed me down and I didn't mess up! It's been a chaotic few days, but should be settling down soon."

"Johnathan calmed you down? You let him?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I closed it just as fast as it opened. I have to keep it a secret, I don't know the last time I kept a secret from Amy. We didn't keep secrets from each other, I sighed deeply, "I guess he's growing on me."

She raised her eyebrow at me, but I just shrugged. My stomach growled loudly--saved by the bell...well bellow. 

"God, Kate! When's the last time you ate?"

"Around twelve hours ago, got any leftovers?"

"No, I'm going to make you a sandwich. Ham or turkey?"

"Ham. Thanks, Ames." I pulled over a stool and sat down at the pastry counter. The kitchen was mostly empty, most of the chefs and servants that work here clean up early to leave as soon as dinner is over, but Amy always took her time cleaning up. I liked to think it was because I liked to sit with her during the dinner shift.

"Excuse me," A butler cleared his throat, both Amy and I turned to him, "Captain Redwell, your presence is being requested by His Highness, Prince Johnathan."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you, sir. I will head over in a moment. I'm just waiting on my sandwich--unless did he say it was urgent?"

"No, ma'am. Please make your way there in a timely fashion, however."

"Thank you, I will." I turned back to Amy, who was glaring at me.

"Requesting your presence?" She groaned as she walked over, plopping the sandwich in front of me. "Kate! What's going on between you two?"

"Ames," I picked up the sandwich, "I have no idea what he wants, but I have to go. Thank you for the sandwich--" I took a bite and moaned, "It's so good! Thank you, love. I will see you tomorrow morning." I hopped off the stool and walked backwards towards the main exit, "Love you!" I turned around, grabbing a mint leaf on my way out the door. I hoped Amy didn't see me grab it, but quickly dismissed the fact as I devoured the rest of my sandwich.


	11. Sparks & Fire

I popped the mint leaf into my mouth and chewed furiously as I turned down the hall to Prince Johnathan's room. This time the guard was Lieutenant General Hocline--great, my dad's right hand man. I plastered a smile on my face as I swallowed the leaf and approached the door.

"Lieutenant General, a pleasure to see you, sir." I nodded my head in respect.

"Captain Redwell, what are you doing down this way?" He inquired, skipping the pleasantries.

"His Highness sent for me, I'm not sure why though, sir," I exhaled in a giggle type manner, what was I doing? "Can't wait to find out." I was going to blow my cover.

Hocline didn't reply, instead he knocked and opened the door to Johnathan's room, "Your Highness, Captain Katherine Redwell is here to see you. She is claiming you sent for her?"

I waited somewhat impatiently, when Hocline turned around he plastered on a fake smile and held open the door, "You may enter, Captain Redwell. Keep it short." He warned under his breath.

"Not really my choice, sir, but thank you." I strode past him, and stopped a few paces into the room. We both waited for the door to close before speaking.

"Katie--"

"Johnathan, this isn't going to work." I interrupted.

"What? Why? What? Katie?" Next thing I knew he was by my side, worry covering his face.

"You can't just call me anytime you want to see me, I know I agreed to it, but it won't work. Lieutenant General Hocline is out there, he's second in command and for some reason dislikes me. Soon rumors will start and we'll be found out. When I came in, he warned me to keep the meeting short. He's no doubt trying his best to listen in right now." I lowered my eyes to the floor.

Johnathan waited a moment, he then stormed over to the door and yanked it open. Hocline jumped, he seemed to jump away from the door.

"Lieutenant General, thank you, but as it seems, you are dismissed. Your duty is no longer needed. Seeing as I have a guard with me, you can take a break. I will be sure the Captain doesn't leave until the change of guard."

"But sir--"

"You're dismissed, Hocline." Johnathan repeated. Hocline met my eyes before bowing to the Prince and turning away. Johnathan closed the door, "Problem solved!" He smiled like a child.

I crossed my arms, "Maybe for now, but you can't just do that everytime either."

"Then when am I supposed to see you?"

"I get my new schedule tomorrow. I can--"

"New schedule?"

"Um, yeah. I am being put on street duty for a little bit." I looked at my hands, I couldn't look him in the eye and lie.

"Oh." He walked away from me, thinking. "We'll figure something out. What were you going to suggest?"

"I can come by using the passage to share it with you and schedule a time. I'll stop by around seven thirty tomorrow?"

"Sure, yeah. Sounds good." Johnathan responded, he was looking off again.

"What's wrong?" I took a step towards him, but didn't push further.

"Why is something wrong?"

"Because I know you, Johnathan, and I can tell when something is wrong. What's bothering you?"

"Well, two things. I don't like all of this sneaking around and having to hide the fact that I'm with you and that I like you. Not to mention, you're not even going to be in the castle anymore."

"Johnathan, it's not permanent. I promise, there's no need to worry. What's the other thing?" I didn't know how to convince him or comfort him, so I hoped that would suffice and that she'd have better luck with the second botherer.

"You see, I know that the change of the guard is at nine o'clock tonight--and seeing as it is only seven fifteen, we have an hour and forty-five minutes to ourselves. I don't know how we are going to pass the time."

I matched his smirk, "Well, I have a few ideas." I closed the distance between us and he smiled down at me, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"I like the way you think, Katherine," He bent his head to kiss me, but suddenly I leaned away. He grumbled, "What's that for?"

"Since we have time, why don't we sit down for a little? You can tell me about your day."

"That sounds lovely," Johnathan released my body and took my hand, leading me to the couch. We sat down on opposite ends of the small couch, facing each other. I could tell he was rather reluctant, most likely because he would rather kiss me for about two hours, but he obliged nonetheless. He sat down with a groan, "I started my morning by meeting a beautiful girl, she was all panicked--it was adorable. When I left her room, I went over to breakfast with my family. It was more like a brunch, my mom set it up that way because she knew we'd miss lunch. Just like Dad to schedule a trial right during a meal.

"Then there was the trial--it went well. After the trial, my father took me and my brothers into his conference room and taught us 'Ruling Life Lessons', it was boring. I already knew all of the things and have decided I don't want to do them when I'm King."

"What were some of the things?" I butted in, curious.

"Oh you know, just stupid dad things. He told us to," He lowered his voice in imitation, "'Rule with an iron fist. You mustn't let your emotions show, nor affect your job. Your kingdom comes first.'" Johnathan sighed, and leaned back, "Nathan was eating it all up--I worry he may fratricide me one day. Georgie wasn't paying any sort of attention, he's too young anyway.

"By the time we got out of there it was around three. I then got a small snack and took my mother on a horseback stroll around the grounds. She enjoyed it. We didn't talk much about anything important--she tried to bring up finding a wife but I told her I wasn't ready yet. Then we cleaned up for supper, got served a delicious meal with meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Amy made my favorite pastries as part of dessert and it was astounding. Then I came back here, cleaned up a little, and called you--I have to say, you did take a long time to get here."

"I think it could be because they had trouble finding me."

"Oh really? Why is that?" Johnathan shifted in his seat, "Actually, please fill me in on all the parts of your day I wasn't there for."

"Well, you know the morning. Then my dad gave me tips for the trial, as you know. Then there was the trial, which you know--you sure do know a lot already." Johnathan chuckled, I continued, "After the trial, I questioned Veronica--thanks by the way. My dad doesn't seem to believe her, but it still went pretty well. Then I changed into workout attire, got a small jog in. Did some training. And then I showered, changed again and waited to be called. But then I realized I hadn't eaten in twelve hours and went to the kitchen. Ames made me a sandwich and then your butler appeared."

"Seems like a long, yet productive day."

"Aren't they all?"

He chuckled, "I suppose that's true." Johnathan sat up and ran his hands through his hair, messing up its combing, "And it seems it's going to get longer--going on street duty."

"I need the hours in order to be eligible--" I caught myself, he was listening intently. I can't tell him, he already didn't like the street duty. "For future promotions." I lied. I felt bad, my stomach started twisting, I prayed he wouldn't continue asking.

He didn't. Instead, he nodded and leaned back. "What's after Captain again?"

"Major."

"Major Redwell--has a good ring to it." He flashed me his smile, his goofy, adorable smile. My heart lurched, I can't believe this is finally happening. I am lounging in Prince Johnathan's room, talking to him as an equal. I've kissed him three times, and soon I'll be kissing him again.

I feel out of place. This isn't supposed to be part of my story, this is more like a fairytale. A Prince is supposed to marry a Princess, not rendezvous with a guard after hours. I kicked off my slipper-like shoes and put my feet on the couch so that I could hug my legs to my chest. I wanted to shield myself from the answer and reaction to what slipped out of my mouth, "Johnathan, how do you think your parents would react to us? To me?"

"Katie," He stalled, he liked to take his time before answering. "I don't think my mom would mind. She already knows I like you--a lot. She would be happy for me. My dad doesn't care who I date, nor marry, as long as the person can be shaped into the type of future Queen he wants his kingdom to have."

"What if I don't want to be a Queen? Especially not that type of Queen--no offense to your father."

"I know my dad is more extreme than our tastes, but we'd take it slow. You wouldn't have to be that type of Queen, not Princess. You would be able to be yourself...just maybe during the training you appease him. I'm not sure what will happen, but we will worry about that when the time comes." He paused, "And if you don't want to be Queen--ever, not of any kind. Then, I will relinquish my right to the throne--that is assuming you would still want to marry me," He mumbled, "Well, I don't even know if you want to marry me now, but that's okay. We don't need to know that yet."

He continued at his regular volume, "And we could live out our lives in a village, we could travel. We could do anything you want. Because after all, the only thing that matters to me is your happiness."

"Johnathan..." I began, but he shushed me, scooting closer and placing a hand on my arm.

"Let's not worry about that today. Like you said before, one step at a time. I don't even care if they are baby-steps." He spoke softly, slowly untangling my body. He gently moved my arms from around my legs, I stretched them out along the back of the couch. He scooted closer yet, his butt on the edge of the seat even with my hips. He leaned over me, holding himself up with the back of the couch, and lowered his lips to mine, kissing me softly.

I don't remember the last time I made out with someone, but I do remember it was not as relaxing, nor as perfect as this. We seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces, nothing was rushed. It was a peaceful slow kiss, and there was no need to speed it up. We must've still had an hour left. Might as well take our time. I shifted under him, trying to make room for him to get more comfortable. I'm not sure how, but soon I was mostly on top of him, the pressure of his body against mine molded me into the soft back of the couch. His hand was on the back of my thigh, the leg thrown over him. The pace was still slow, though the sexual nature of the situation was increasing at alarming levels.

It wasn't foreign territory, but it seemed like an area I wanted to take my time before getting to. I thought about breaking the kiss and letting him know I didn't want to rush anything when his fingers started moving. They were gentle, yet strong--massaging the muscle in my leg. His other hand was cradling my face. I thought about where my hands were; turns out they were where they typically went: wrapped around his neck. I felt his soft hair. We were both moaning softly, I debated my decision to stop things. Maybe we weren't rushing into anything. As a matter of fact, we were moving kind of slow.

I mentally shrugged the whole idea away, but that's when Johnathan broke the kiss. I muttered a protest.

"Do you hear that?" He poked his head up, looking around the room.

I shuffled up, in the process, pushing John off me. We were then both standing, straining our ears for the sounds Johnathan heard.

Screams.

I heard them. Screams coming somewhere distant. I touched Johnathan's arm and tip-toed over to the window.

Fire.

The palace was under attack. From the look of it, the fires started near the kitchen.

Amy.

I took a moment to worry about my friend before a scream snapped me back into reality. I glanced at the clock on the wall and noted that it was eight thirty. A guard wouldn't be outside. We were weaponless.

I moved back over to Johnathan and started pulling him towards the other side of the room, "You're under attack. The tunnels don't appear to be safe, the ambush started near the kitchens so that means they are practically in them. We don't have too much time left and we have no weapons." Only guards knew about the vault, there was one in each royal room. Once locked, it could only be opened from the inside. I clicked it open and shoved Johnathan into the room.

"Katie! What about you?" He moved to block me from closing the door.

"This is my job, Johnathan. Lock the door and don't come out until you hear the code word: 'lemon pie' and a series of knocks. Ask the person at the door a series of questions before exiting."

"Katie--" He sighed and took a step away from the door, "Be safe."

"You too." I wanted to kiss him goodbye, just in case, but there was no time. I closed the door and waited to hear the lock click.


	12. The Ambush

I turned around quickly, I had to find something to use as a weapon. Johnathan wasn't a very aggressive person, he didn't keep any weapons in his room. He had no use for them. It was one of the things I admire about him, but right now, it made me rather irked.

I yanked a candelabra off his nightstand, this will have to do. The attackers, hopefully, didn't have access to guns. If they did, I was screwed. Only the royal guard had access to guns, they weren't available to the public.

I took a moment to debate whether or not to take the tunnels or the main entrance. I decided on the tunnels, passageways, it would get me closer to the action at a faster time. I could use them to get to the armory and then leap into battle.

I leaped into the passageway, moving swiftly and as quietly as I could. I kept the candelabra in front of me, checking around corners before moving on. I didn't have any altercation with anyone until I got out of the tunnels.

I was down in the barracks, a few paces away from the armory. Fuck. They were in the armory. It was only two people and they appeared to not have found what they were looking for. I took a deep breath and went in, they didn't notice me right away. They weren't touching the guns, or any of the other weapons. They discarded them as if they were worthless. What was that about?

I was thankful, nonetheless. I coughed, the two people dropped what they were doing and looked at me. I had a sword in my hand, I picked it up off the pile, "Excuse me, but I don't think you're supposed to be here."

They looked at each other with panicked eyes. I braced myself for a fight, but they didn't move. They just keep looking at me. It was weirding me out.

"Look, if you aren't going to do anything put your hands up and let me tie you up." I lowered the sword slightly. They obliged. It was so weird! And slightly suspicious. I tied them up and shoved them out of the room. My dad came barreling into the room, he was yelling, "Get them into the throne room! Take a gun! Then help with the fires!"

I nodded and picked up a gun. I moved through the halls, pushing the two in front of me like a human shield. Most of the guard was in the throne room, keeping watch over the prisoners. Every prisoner was obliging completely. There were about fifteen of them so far, I scanned the crowd for any faces I recognized. I didn't see anyone from The Ravens meeting. I grabbed a bucket and turned to leave. That's when the doors swung open and a prisoner was pushed through ahead of my dad. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You five, down to the fires. Redwell, to me. Everyone else, keep guard." My dad ordered. I examined the final prisoner. Betrayal ripped through me. I wanted to both cry and scream. I wanted to punch the wall--and her.

Amy.

My best friend. She was the final prisoner. She kept her eyes lowered to the ground, afraid to meet my eyes.

"I found her setting a fire in the main hall. She was making way towards the vaults. Did you know about this?"

"No!" My voice cracked, I wouldn't be able to keep it together. "No...I didn't. Amy, how could you do this to us? To me? What were you trying to do?" I shook my head and hugged my chest, I couldn't believe it.

My dad noticed my disbelief and emotions, "Captain, why don't you go free the royal family. The King is his in vault chamber, Prince Nathaniel and George are together in George's room. The Queen is in her chamber, and I assume you know where Prince Johnathan is, because I don't."

I nodded, "Yes, sir." I walked away. I didn't rush. I freed the King first, I informed him of the situation. He took off to the throne room and requested I told his wife to meet him there. I then traveled to the Queen's chamber. I freed her and told her I was going to George's room next. She elected to accompany me. When I opened the door, the boys jumped into their mother's arms. It was at times like this where I wished I had a mother. Someone whose arms I could seek safety in, someone I could confide in and cry to.

I excused myself to go to Johnathan's room. I could tell that she wanted to come with me, and bring her boys with her, but she didn't ask to. I told her that her husband wanted to see her in the throne room, and she gave me a message in return, "Tell Johnathan to find me in the morning. He needs his rest." There seemed to be a hint in her voice.

"Of course, Your Majesty." I left, walking faster to Johnathan's. I could barely contain myself anymore. I banged on the hidden vault door, "Johnathan! It's me! It's Katie...I really need you out here."

"What's the code?" His voice was muffled, I forgot about the code, but I'm glad he didn't. In fact, I was proud.

"Lemon pie." I knocked again, slightly softer.

"What's your best friend's name?"

"Amy." That's when I cracked. He opened the door and came out to find me hugging myself, tears pouring down my face.

"Oh my god!" He checked me for injury, his hands and eyes scanning my body, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Physically, no. Mentally, yes." I took a big breath, trying to calm myself down, "It's Amy. Amy was part of the attack. My dad caught her setting fires and heading towards the vault."

"Really? Oh god, Katie, I'm so sorry." He hugged me immediately, I buried my head in his shoulder. It was rare that I allowed myself to cry, especially when in the company of others. But today, after everything, I let myself loose. I felt comfortable with him, in other circumstances, it would've been a welcome change.

He didn't ask anymore of me, he just let us stand there in silence. Holding me as I cried myself into exhaustion. I wept over the betrayal of my friend, over the loss of my mother, over the panic of the ambush, over the confusing feelings for Johnathan, and over the mystery that is the future.


	13. A Close Call

I woke up in someone else's bed. It was soft and silky. The mattress seemed to absorb me, sitting up was a challenge. There was no one next to me, but I did recognize where I was. Johnathan's bedroom, on Johnathan's bed.

I must've fallen asleep in his arms, he must've carried me to his bed. So then leaves the question, where was Johnathan? I rubbed my eyes before climbing off the bed. My bare feet his the ground, the carpet under his bed was fuzzy. Johnathan appeared to have taken my shoes off before tucking me in.

"Johnathan?" I whispered into the room, afraid that the guard outside would hear me and come in. There was no answer. I stood up, when the door opened. I froze.

"No, no, no--Katie, sit back down. I brought you breakfast." It was Johnathan, he was smiling. As if everything was okay, and that this was normal. I was being brought breakfast in bed by a Prince.

"You're too sweet, but I don't think I can stay. I have to go to duty and no one can find out I'm here."

"No one will, you can get back to the barracks by using the passageways. Also, I ran into your dad and asked him about your schedule and you don't have duty until this afternoon."

"Oh...what if someone comes in?"

"Then you can hide under the covers. Come on, we may never have a chance like this again." He put the tray down on the bed and walked around to the other side, "Please get back in bed."

"Fine." I crawled under the silk covers. I was touching so many expensive things, yet I was in tight jeans that itched against the smooth material. Johnathan climbed in after me, OH MY GOD! We are in bed together! I was frozen in place, even though we were both fully clothed, it was still so intimate.

"I could only get food for one, obviously, so I grabbed things that were easy to split. I got us a sandwich with egg, bacon, and cheese. I also got grapes, a glass of water, and a glass of orange juice. For dessert, I chose a strawberry and a chocolate pastry. That way you can choose which you'd prefer for the drink and pastry, or we can share them both if you want."

"Johnathan..." I faced him, and couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, this is one of the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I kissed his cheek, he scooted closer, pulling the tray towards us.

"Shall we begin our feast, m'lady?"

"We shall." He cut the sandwich in half and offered it to me. I took a bite, damn it was good. The kitchen always made the best food...the kitchen. I suddenly remembered the news from the night before. Then my appetite disappeared. "So, did you sleep in the bed last night?"

"No, don't worry. I just got you situated, then I went to sleep on the couch." The air was now slightly awkward between them, but Johnathan didn't acknowledge it. "How are you feeling?"

"Not the best...I don't suppose I will be doing too good for awhile. It's going to feel weird not having her around. I can't believe she would do that! Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, Katie. I wonder what they were after. Do you think it was The Ravens?"

"I'm not sure. I'll tell you once I know, unless you find out first, then you tell me."

Johnathan smiled, "Of course, sweetie."

"Sweetie?" I raised my eyebrow, "That's new."

"Do you mind it? I was trying it out."

"I don't hate it." I shrugged, popping a grape into my mouth, "Jury is still out."

"Okay, well let me know." He chuckled, "Strawberry or chocolate?"

"Strawberry, please."

I picked at the pastry as we talked. I looked at the tray--my half of the sandwich sat there along with the pastry and grapes. I hoped Johnathan wouldn't notice, I don't need that conversation today.

The clock struck nine, causing Johnathan to groan. "Unfortunately, I have a meeting in thirty minutes and should go get ready." He faced me and brushed my hair behind my ear, "I loved starting my morning with you, dear." We chuckled at the nickname, I do suppose we both have to try them out.

"You too, sweetie." I threw out the pet-name, playfully hitting his chest. He peppered my face with kisses, I fell back on the pillows, trying to escape the adorable attack by laying down. Instead, he just came down with me. It took him a moment, but he finally found his way back to my lips and kissed me hard.

It was difficult not to moan, the passion took me by surprise. I rather enjoyed it. But just as quick as it came, Johnathan backed away. He propped himself up on his elbow and groaned, "I really have to go."

"Do you really have to? It's rude to kiss me like that and then leave me waiting."

"Maybe that's why I did it. That way, you are thinking about me and that kiss all day. So, that way, you'll come back for more later today." He sat up completely and shimmed over to the edge of the bed.

"When are we meeting again?" I asked as I sat up.

"Um...I'll find you or send you a note."

"Oh, okay." I got out of the bed, "Where are my shoes?"

"Over here." He moved into his closet, I walked around the bed and grabbed my shoes. I sat back down on the edge of the bed and began to put them on. "So, how'd it feel being a Princess this morning?" Johnathan called with a laugh in his voice.

"Like a fairytale, of cour--" Someone knocked on the door. Someone was going to come in. I hit the ground. Hoping the visitor wouldn't walk further into the room. I heard the door creak open.

"Prince Johnathan?" The voice called--it was feminine. Johnathan didn't reply, he must've not heard.

"Where'd you go?" Johnathan asked as he walked out of his closet, apparently he did notice the cut-off of my response. He froze in his steps, "Oh, Corporal Sharto. What can I help you with?"

"Who were you talking to?" Ugh, stupid, nosy, Carrie Sharto. She was one of the four girls on the guard, I found her insufferable.

"Uh--no one. I was looking for my favorite tie. I can't find it."

"Do you want help?"

"No, thank you. What can I help you with?"

"Oh, right--" Such a forgetful brat, "Her Majesty, the Queen, would like to come in."

"Um...of course! Just allow me one moment."

I heard the door close and I jumped up.

"Oh my god! Great job! That was some quick thinking!" I held my shoes in my hand.

"You need to get out of here." Johnathan looked towards the door, hands resting on my shoulders.

"The entrance is on the other side of the room. I'll just hide in your closet. Just get both of you out of here quick!"

"Okay, okay." He placed a hand on the small of my back and we rushed over to the closet. He kissed my cheek before turning to leave.

"Wait!" I handed him the tie on the ottoman in the middle of the walk-in closet.

"Right, thanks." He dragged the door closed behind him, but it didn't click. The door was slightly cracked. I fell back on the ottoman, relief replacing my panic. I don't think I've ever been in Johnathan's closet before.

I sat up and glanced around, there was a whole lot of suits. Mostly blue and black clothes. I was surprised at the organization--it was clean. Things were easy to find. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror on the far wall.

My hair was atrocious, but my clothes hugged my body in such a way where I couldn't help but wonder how Johnathan was able to stay off me. I found a brush and figured he wouldn't mind that I borrowed it.

I walked around the closet as I brushed, snooping into different things. He had a drawer of rings, a drawer for pocket squares, a drawer for cuff links--beautiful but boring. I opened a cabinet and saw his small golden crown. He had combs, hairspray, and cologne all in the cabinet with his crown. My fingers itched to try it on. I was about to give in, when I made out voices. I inched closer to the door.

"Johnathan, I still don't understand. I told Katherine Redwell to tell you to come see me in the morning, why didn't you?"

"Mom, I'm sorry. Katie--Katherine never delivered the message. But please don't get mad at her."

"Why shouldn't I exactly?"

"She has a lot going on right now. Her mom passed away at the beginning of the year, her best friend turned out to be a traitor, and her responsibilities with the guard are increasing at alarming rates. When she got to my room she was in tears. You can't be mad at her."

I heard the Queen groan, "I suppose, just this once. Johnny, sweetie, you know you can't put her before your family. You are to be King and a King must look out for his family and for his kingdom, not random girls."

"Mom, you know she's not just a random girl."

"No, for some reason you are extremely fancied with her. It's not my place to judge or guide, but don't forget your family will always be there for you no matter what."

"I won't, Mother. I'm sorry I didn't come to see you this morning, but I do have to go. I am sitting in on a military meeting that starts in ten minutes."

"I'll walk with you. I need to ask your father a question."

"Of course." I waited until I heard complete silence. I slowly crept out of the closet, the coast was clear. I reached the entrance to the passageway and closed the door just as I heard a group of maids come into the room. While my heart was racing, I thanked the lord that this morning was only filled with close calls.


	14. Street Duty

My shift started a twelve fifteen. I got back from Johnathan's around nine twenty, so I took my time getting ready. The street uniform was a little different from her regular uniform--the shoes were a tad less dressy, and a little more functional. The clothes were better ventilated, and the hat was less extravagant.

The main thing they had in common were the colors. The Kingdom of Astelia was represented by the colors black and light blue. During the spring and summer months, most garments included the minor color of green, but it was autumn, so I was without that additional splash of color.

All my life I've been a part of the guard, and I've never really like the uniforms. They were either too flashy with the blue being the main color, or too goth with the black. Inside the castle was where you wore the bright blue uniform. Or at least that's how it used to be. As your rank grew, the colors of blue darkened. Officers wore a navy blue suit with black accents when indoors. Though, today, I was putting on my outdoor officer uniform for the very first time.

I tucked the black pants into the combat boots and examined myself in the mirror. I have never been able to develop abs, not to the definition that stayed anyway. I was in my white sports bra, and cargo pants. I looked like a badass, if only I could go out like this: with my scars, bruises, and muscles exposed. Then no one would dare test me.

I chuckled to myself, the thought was ridiculous. Glancing at the clock, I found I still had an hour and a half before I had to report for duty. I left the rest of my uniform on my bed and hit the ground. No harm in getting a small workout done.

I went through my regular in-room workout. I did crunches, push-ups, sit-ups, tricep dips, Russian twists, planks, leg lifts, and more. I still had forty-five minutes left. Ugh! Late duty is boring to wait for. I put on the rest of my uniform: a white undershirt and a long sleeve black shirt with blue accents.

I sat down at my vanity and pulled my hair into a complex braided bun--a skill I learned only a few years ago. I tucked my hat under my arm and took one last look at the clock: eleven fifty. I reported for duty in ten minutes.

I decided to go on a stroll through the barracks, stopping at the armory to see if they cleaned up the damage. I'd be there with my team later to grab our weapons, but I had the time to stop by.

Holy shit. It was a disaster. My dad had appointed three people to reorganize the room, they started this morning at ten, and then were no where close to half way done. Apparently my dad was having them take inventory as well as reorganize. They are in for a long day.

I made it to roll call right on time. I was going into the city with five other guards, all ranked below me. I was the man-in-charge on today's trip. It was exciting, even as a captain, I wasn't ever really in charge of anyone.

We took the carriage into the city after grabbing our guns, knives, and handcuffs. We also took these stick-like batons with us in case we got into an altercation with a civilian--I've never had to use one before. I didn't really like the idea of it, but I supposed it was better to have one on me--just in case.

I was to be stationed here until five. At least I got to freely walk around. I found Berry, said hi to him. I placed an order for the flowers I never got to pick up. I walked past a jewelry store, there was this lovely pearl necklace, Amy would just love it--oh. It was easy to forget the recent event.

Amy Crosuc had been my best friend for thirteen years, it was only natural to have her in my life. I wondered when I would get used to having her gone, I also wondered if I would ever got to see her again. Knowing the way the castle worked, they would use me to get answers from her--but who's to say.

I walked away from the store's window display, no longer in the mood to stroll around. I returned to the guard station, plopping down inside the small hut. Maybe I needed to take a vacation. Am I allowed to take a vacation?

"Hey, Captain? You alright?" One of my troop members asked, coming up to the hut.

"Not really, Private, but I will be. I'm going to manage from afar today, I need the team on a lookout for any trouble makers--I don't want to have a reason to move out of this hut."

"Yes, ma'am." I listened as his footsteps got quieter. I rested in the silence for as long as I could, knowing at some point the peace would be interrupted. The static from the radio sounded, I got up out of my chair to answer.

"Palace Station, this is Captain Redwell at Street Station Three. What's the news?"

"Captain Redwell, this is Lieutenant General Hocline. Prince Johnathan is on his way into town with his brother, Prince George. They are to get off at station six, your order is to meet him there and be their personal guard. No one else on the street is higher ranked, and his escorts have to return upon drop-off. Have a private call ahead for a carriage ten to fifteen minutes before the Princes want to come home. Do you copy?"

"Copy, sir. Right away. Signing off." I dropped the radio, back down on the table and exited the hut, "Line-up!" I called into the street, my team came running forward and into position in front of me.

"Alright team, I got a call that the Prince's are coming to town. I am meeting them at station six. Sergeant Smith--you're assigned to the hut. Everyone else stay within Three, everything else is still normal. Call to station six if you have any problems."

I received a chorus of 'yes, ma'am's', with that I walked away. I didn't want to jog to station six, but it wasn't exactly close. I wanted to get there before the Prince's did, but Hocline didn't tell me when they were expected. I took a brisk walk through streets and alleyways, cutting down my time on the trip. I emerged to see the carriage pulling up to the station. I jogged over, phew, I made it , although barely. Station six team was at call. Johnathan got out first, he was in the same navy suit he was this morning, only this time he had put his crown on. Georgie jumped out after his brother, he also wore his crown but he wasn't in a full suit. He had on the proper shoes and pants, but he didn't have the jacket--only the shirt. The team bowed to them as I approached.

"Your Highnesses," I bowed as well, "I am Captain Redwell, I'll be your personal guard for your trip today."

"Thank you, Captain. Are you ready to go?"

"Almost, sir. Just give me one moment, please." I turned to the team, "Alright, team six. I need your highest rank in the hut. Second highest, come with me. Everyone else, at ease."

I liked being in charge. The team sprang into action, Corporal Hodesi reported to my side. I went back to the Princes. "Sorry for the delay, Your Highnesses. Ready when you are."

Johnathan smiled at me, "It was no problem, ma'am." He took George's hand in his and began their walk. Hodesi and I walked a few paces behind them, ready to step in if so needed.

"Alright, Georgie, we have to find Mommy a present, okay? If we can find her a present, then I'll get you a present, okay?"

"I want candy!" The five year-old replied.

"We have to find a present first. What do you want to get Mommy?"

"Candy!"

"Okay...and what else?"

"How about something to do with froggies? They are her favorite animal."

"You're right. Here, let's go in here and see if they have anything frog-related." Johnathan turned them into the glass-welder shop.

"Stand ready at the door, Corporal." I muttered to my companion before following them inside. The shop was hot, the owner was melding something in the back and didn't notice them come in. There was a whole display of a variety of glass-work. It ranged from large colorful orbs to miniature animals--however there were no frogs.

Johnathan noticed this and began to approach the welder. I quickly crossed over to him, cutting him off, "Joh--Your Highness, allow me. He is very focused and it may be dangerous to interrupt him."

"Captain," He stressed my title, conveying his annoyance, "You don't have to. I am more than capable, but if you insist."

"I do, thank you, Your Highness." I braced myself to handle the welder's surprise. I gently tapped on their shoulder, standing back slightly, "Excuse me, sir."

The welder stopped, and turned to me, taking off their mask in the process. I couldn't help but drop my jaw--it was a young woman, probably around my age.

"You're excused, only I'd prefer it if you didn't call me sir, ma'am." She had a joking tone to her voice, I relaxed slightly, glad I didn't offend her. "What can I help you with?"

"Prince Johnathan and Prince George would like your assistance, if you have the time."

"Oh, shi--crap. The Princes are here?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh god, I've never talked to them before. How do I address them, how do I do this?"

I chuckled, "Just be yourself and call them 'Your Highness', or 'Your Highnesses" when addressing both--curtsy at first too. They are both super nice, you'll be fine."

"Okay. Okay, I got this." She stood up and brushed off her coveralls. I walked behind her as she strode over and did a small, pathetic curtsy., "Your Highnesses, what can I help you with today?"

"Hello, ma'am. Prince George, here, wants to get his mom something frog-related for her birthday."

"And candy!" George butted in.

"...yes, and candy. However, we don't see anything in your display that is a frog. We were wondering if you did custom orders."

"Well, of course I do! What size? Do you want any colors in it? What did you have in mind?" Johnathan and the girl walked away, talking. They seemed to be getting along, it bothered me. She was pretty! He shouldn't talk to pretty girls in front of me. That's so inconsiderate!

I looked down at George, who was staring up at me. "What?" I asked, forgetting my formality with the small child.

"Do you like him?"

"Who? Johnathan?"

"Yeah. He likes you. Do you like him?"

"How do you know he likes me?"

"He dragged me out here to see you. Mom's birthday isn't for another month."

"Really?"

"It's super obvious. Didn't you know? I thought you were smart."

"I am smart, but I didn't know that." I lied, thinking back to all of our kisses. "I don't really believe you, though. Look at him with her." I nodded in the pair's direction.

George just scoffed, "Yeah, right. He's just charismatic. It's way different with you. So, are you going to do anything about it?"

"What would happen if I did?"

"I would be happy because I wouldn't have to be here," I laughed at his blunt-ness, "Plus, you guys would be cute. I can see it."

I thought about what George said, that's one of his family's approval. Interesting. Johnathan and the female welder were walking back to us, "Quick. New topic. Uh...what's your favorite animal, Prince George?"

"Don't you 'Prince' me." He spat, "George works just fine." He smiled up at me, he was adorable! His sudden mood changes was alarming, but I could tell it was voluntary, so I didn't think too much about it.

"Well?"

"I'd have to say a wolf. They are super cool."

"They are. Mine's a deer, or a buck."

"What about a buck, dear?" Johnathan winked at me, his words sounded like he was just asking about our conversation, but I knew he was calling me his dear. I lowered my eyes.

"It's nothing!" George offered, "Just her favorite animal. What's yours, Johnny?"

"Well, I like dolphins, but I don't think I have a favorite. Do you want to approve the present to mom?"

"If I have to."

Johnathan laughed as the welder showed George the sketch. It was beautiful. It was a small frog, not miniature, but small; it was black with light blue accents, just like the Kingdom's colors. 

"I like it." I decided that George was a very simple person.

"Great. Thank you, Miss Ella," 

Hm, Ella.

"We will come to pick it up in a week's time?"

"It'll be ready for you, Your Highness." The Ella-girl bowed to the boys, we left the shop. Corporal Hodesi jumped to attention, George asked Johnathan about the candy, he deferred the question. And began leading us to a new place.

"Prince Johnathan, a word?" I asked ahead as we were walking. Johnathan turned around and nodded.

"Certainly, Captain."

"Hodesi, you can take Prince George a few paces ahead, this won't take long." They walked away, George gave me a very obvious wink before turning around.

"What's up, Katie?"

"Well, a lot--remind me to tell you what George told me. Anyway, I forgot to tell you before: when you think you have about fifteen minutes left before you want to head home, let me know so we can call a carriage."

"Is that all?"

"Well...no. We could also take this time to arrange a meeting tonight?"

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Johnathan smirked, taking a step closer. He caught himself after a moment, and retreated. "Where and when?"

"Nine o'clock. Third floor. East wing. The room across the balcony."

"Sounds perfect. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Up to you. I just want to talk to you about some stuff."

He nodded "Okay. I'll be prepared to listen." I swear, his smile could light up the night. We then returned to the group, "I'm going to swing by the jewelers and then we will get candy and leave." 

We took a turn towards the jewelers, I whispered to Hodesi, "In like five minutes, go call a carriage to station four and then stand post at the station, bring their team up to speed."

"Yes ma'am."

We went into the store, it had a full range of options. Options for the rich and for the poor. I admired that, I wasn't sure exactly why, but I did. Johnathan seemed to know what he was doing and George hugged his side. The corporal was outside like last time, I figured it was safe to look around. It was the same place I saw the necklace for Amy. I sighed quietly, moving through the display cases.

There were necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and more. A pair of tassel-like rose gold earrings caught my eye. There were only two strands, it was simple and elegant. I did have my ears pierced, but I never got to wear anything. I lost that luxury at eighteen. Men didn't wear jewelry, so no guards could wear jewelry. I wondered if I would have a pair of earrings like this if I ended up marrying Johnathan. I'd sure be allowed to wear them, but with what? For what occasion?

I walked away, back towards the door. I gave Hodesi a nod through the glass of the door. He nodded back and left the shop's entrance, heading for station four. I turned to see what Johnathan was up to, he was checking out.

George ran up to me, "Where can we get candy, Katie?"

"Well, George, I know this great little place just a little ways away from here. Do you want to go there or somewhere else?"

"Really, I just want to go wherever is closest." I chuckled, John joined us at the door.

"Ready folks?"

"Folks?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, "Some things just slip out."

"Mhmm, let's go." We left the store, heading towards Berry's shop. Johnathan knew where we were going. We walked side-by-side with George skipping in front of us. When he saw the store, he turned back to us, his face lighting up. Johnathan and I chuckled and followed the boy, who was sprinting into the store.

This time, there was a lot more people in the shop. I reached out and grabbed the eight year-old, "Stay close to your brother, alright? Follow behind me." I walked in front of the princes, leading the way towards Berry at the counter. A few teenage girls in the shop noticed Johnathan and began squealing, approaching the Princes. They were all beautiful--that definitely wouldn't fly. I slide in front of Jonathan, holding my hands up, "Woah! Ladies! Please keep away from the Princes, otherwise I'm going to have to escort you from the store."

The ladies stopped in their tracks, looking in shock at one another. It took a moment, but they backed away.

"Goodness, Kate! You can't threaten away my customers." Berry chuckled as we came up to the counter.

"I got to do my job, Berry. How about you do yours and see how you can help these lovely gentlemen."

"You're too much," Berry shook his head, turning to the Princes, "How can I help you today, Your Highnesses?"

"I want candy!" George stood on his tip-toes, looking over the counter.

"Well what kind of candy?"

George took a moment to think, "Chocolate bars and gummies!"

"Alright! And for you, Prince Johnathan?"

"Get me and the lady a gum pop please. One cherry, one strawberry."

"Right away, sir."

Berry bustled off to get the Princes their requests. I turned to John, "I can't eat that while on duty."

"And? I'll hold on to it for you." I turned away, shaking my head. Berry came back not too much later, handing the candy to the Princes. Johnathan paid, despite Berry's protests and we left the shop.

We strolled to station four as a family, walking side by side and talking. As we got closer to the station, we saw the carriage waiting for us. Johnathan thanked me for the escorting service, George gave me a thumbs up. They rode away, I checked the time. Two hours until I go home.


	15. Not Allowed to Leave

I got home, exhausted. Standing in the sun really takes a lot out of you. I had four hours until I got to meet Johnathan. I decided to go for a run. I changed out of my uniform and into my workout wear. It was about 50 degrees outside. I wore shorts and a t-shirt.

It was a tad cold at first, but after a few minutes, I was wishing to take my shirt off. I decided against it because I was running on castle grounds, but the temptation was still there. I managed to run three miles before coming home. It was nearing dinner time, but I figured I should eat after I finish my workout.

I went into the training room. There were only a few people in there; a few were sparring, others by themselves. I need to spare again sometime soon, that or box. I needed to find a partner for it, though. I went over to the weights and did my usual workout: arms, legs, butt, abs. I ached as I walked to the door. I grabbed a bottle of water and gulped most of it in one swing.

As I got back to my room, I noticed the door was open. Warily, I stepped in, relaxing when I saw my dad.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Kate. I wanted to talk to you." He stood up off my bed, he looked nervous, "I brought you dinner." He motioned to the desk. On it sat a plate of steak, green beans, and some corn.

"Thanks, dad!" I kissed his cheek before sitting down at the table. "What's up?"

"Well...I know you just got put on street, but I'm taking you back off and delaying your transfer." I was shocked, but not really that surprised. I turned to my dad with a mouth full of food, he seemed as if he was bracing himself for a scolding. I held back my laughter, and quickly swallowed.

"That's fine."

"Really?"

"Dad, you're the general. We just had an attack. I understand. You need, and want, me close to home. You're going to want to have me interrogate people--people like Amy--and be of use to you. I'm no use on the street--and it was super boring out there."

"I-I'm glad you understand, Kate." He chuckled, "And, boy, I didn't know you were that smart."

"I'm more than just a pretty face." I joked. He stayed for a little while longer, asking about my day. I couldn't help but debate why my dad was sticking around, he never did before. Maybe he was pitying me for all the recent events. After all, I used to ALWAYS talk to my mom, now she wasn't here. Maybe he felt like he had to fill that void.

I appreciated the gesture, but it was not needed. I didn't have the heart to tell him. He eventually left, suggesting a shower before he disappeared. I laughed, and decided he was right. It was time for a shower.

When I got back from the shower I began my contemplation on what to wear when meeting Johnathan.


	16. Midnight Shenanigans

I decided on a sweater and leggings combination. The leggings were black, the sweater an olive green. I didn't want to have to worry about what was being worn underneath, but I couldn't shake the thought that I should. I had a lace, black bralette on--it was slightly poking out from underneath the sweater.

I slid on black shoe-like-slippers and checked myself in the mirror one last time. I debated whether or not I should put on makeup, I ended up decided not to. He sees me everyday without makeup, why start now? The last time was the trial, and it was so much work. Plus, I won't want to fall asleep with makeup on and I know I'll be getting home in a state of exhaustion.

I used the tunnels to get to the third floor. Checking around the corners to make sure the corridors were clear before finding my way to the designated room. It was a guest bedroom, one of the reasons I chose it. I beat Johnathan here, I walked into the shadows, afraid to turn on the lights and draw unneeded attention.

I sat in a chair in front of a fireplace, perhaps we could turn it on later. I toyed with the sleeve of my sweater as I was waiting. The door creaked open, I shrunk into the shadows, peaking to see who was there. It was Johnathan. He was looking around, he didn't see me.

"Katie? Are you here?" He whispered into the room.

"Yes," I stood up, for some reason I felt shy.

"Why are you just sitting in the dark?" He chuckled.

"I don't know." Great, I sound stupid.

"Well..." He closed the door and turned on a lamp, "Why don't we start the fire?"

"Okay." I moved to do as he said.

"And by we, I meant me." Johnathan took the materials from me, "Get comfortable, m'lady. Allow me to cater to you for once."

"Johnathan..."

"Please, I got this." He beamed.

"Okay." I sat down on the love-seat directly before the fire, which shot up in a blaze. Johnathan took a step away, admiring his work.

"Told you I got it. You know what else I got?"

"No...?"

"A strawberry lollipop."

"You brought it? I'm surprised George didn't steal it."

"He tried to."

I laughed, "Thank you." I accepted the lollipop. I passed it between my hands, Johnathan sat down next to me, popping his own cherry lollipop into his mouth. "You saved yours too?"

"Well, yeah. I figured we could enjoy them together."

We sat in silence for a moment.

"I got you something else too."

"Why? You know you don't have to."

"I wanted to." He pulled out a wrapped present. It was about two inches wide, three inches long. The wrapping job wasn't very good, but there was a big silver bow on top of it.

"Wrap this yourself?"

"How could you tell?" He smiled, waiting impatiently for me to open it. I took my time, I popped the bow off, watching Johnathan's reaction. "Could you go any slower, Katie?"

I didn't respond, instead I looked him dead in the eye and ripped the paper in half. It's contents flying out.

"Woah! Katie!"

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to do that." We laughed, Johnathan retrieved the gift, handing it back to me. It was a velvet box. Jewelry. "Johnathan..." I warned, opening the box, "Johnathan!" It was the earrings I was looking at before.

"What?"

"I can't accept this!"

"Why not?"

"It's--I just--I can't!"

"Please do. I noticed you looking at them, I decided right then and there that you really deserved them."

"I don't even have a reason to wear them."

"You can wear them on our first official date."

"Oh, and when will that be?"

"How about next week?"

"Johnathan, I don't know if I'll be allowed."

"I'll find a way. Trust me."

"Johnathan..." I began to rebut. He tossed his lollipop stick to the side, having finished and groaned. "What?" I added, following suit with my lollipop stick.

"Just stop. Can't you just let me be in the moment and be with you--plan on being with you?"

"Sorry...you're right, I'm sorry. I just can't help but think of it."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it all just seems too good to be true, that the more I get into it--the sooner I'll be brought back to reality."

"Katie, this is reality."

"It sure doesn't feel like it."

"Maybe I can help with that." He moved swiftly, closing the space between us on the love-seat, both with our bodies and with our lips. It was more aggressive than our past kisses, more urgent and pressing, even though we had all the time in the world.

Next thing I knew, I was straddling him. I wasn't sure how we transitioned into this position, but why would I ever complain? He was leaning against the back of the couch I had my hands braced on either side of him. His hands were exploring my body. It was a sensation I never thought I'd experience. A prince--kissing me--me grinding against him. If this continued...well actually it wouldn't be my first time, but is it his? No, I'm sure not. Part of the reason everything happening felt amplified is because we both knew what we were doing.

It just felt different--good different--with each other.

I lost myself in the feeling. Clothes began to fly off, neither of us seemed eager to keep them on. He picked me up, moving us from the sitting area to the bed on the other side of the room. We fell against the comforter together, preoccupied and entranced with each other.


	17. The Morning After

I awoke in a strange bed, yet again. This time I did not fully recognize my surroundings and I was not alone. I remembered the night before, in fact, I could feel the repercussions of the night before. I didn't remember getting into the bed, nor falling asleep--I must've passed out from exhaustion. Oh god...hopefully at a good time.

I turned over to face the mass beside me, he was still asleep. He's adorable! I felt like a creep watching him sleep, so I laid on my back in order to stare at the ceiling. Millions of thoughts raced through my head, mainly circulating around Johnathan.

I want to be with him. I want to be his girlfriend, to be with him in public. For his to be mine, and for me to be his. I wanted to tell him this, but I am afraid. Afraid of so much. I don't want my life to change so suddenly...again. I'm not sure what to do, I know I should talk to him, but when?

Johnathan groaned, shifting on the bed. Soon his arm was around me, I turned to face him. His eyes were still closed as his fingers traced figures on my bare back.

"Good morning, beautiful." His voice was hoarse, and god it was sexy.

"You're eyes aren't even open."

"Doesn't matter, I know you're beautiful--no matter what."

"You're too much."

"What time is it?"

"Um," I looked for the clock, "Around 8:30."

"When do you need to leave?"

"I don't know."

He opened his eyes, "Wow, you really are beautiful."

"Shut up--when do you need to leave?"

"Nine. We have thirty minutes, you know what we can do in thirty minutes?" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. It was a tempting offer, but I had to decline.

"I was hoping we could talk..."

"Oh," He propped himself up on his arm, "That's just as fun. What topic did you have in mind?"

"Not a super fun one."

"Oh...what is it?"

"Well...I feel conflicted."

"What's new about that?"

"Oh, shut up. It's about us."

"I'm intrigued." I raised my eyebrow, staring him down. "Fine. I am listening and no longer joking in anyway. Game face is on!"

"Great start...okay, anyway--I want to be your girlfriend...publicly." My gaze wandered as I said it, embarrassed by how ridiculous I sounded. I turned back to face Johnathan, he was trying desperately to keep his straight face.

"And?" He managed to squeeze out from his clenched teeth.

"And, well, I still don't want things to change."

"I see where that could be a dilemma. Do you have any ideas on what you want to do?"

"A few...like easing into it. Like only tell one or two people at a time--family wise. Once the family knows, servants will, and then rumors will spread through the kingdom."

"It's a nice way to share information without a lot of work," Johnathan joked.

"I suppose it is. But who would we tell first?"

"I can't tell either of my two brothers because they are blabber mouths."

"I can't tell my dad because he's the General and he may worry that our budding relationship will affect my work-life and therefore will send me away from you in order to 'focus'."

"My dad wouldn't care, but he is the King and who knows what goes on in his head."

"So...that leaves your mom?"

"It seems to be that way. How, and what exactly are we going to tell her?"

"Do you want to do it together?"

"Sure. When?"

"After dinner today?"

"That works for me. Do you know what you want to say? Or what you want me to say?"

I sighed, "Not at the moment. I'll meet you at the bottom of the West Wing's stairs to talk about it, before walking to your mother's. Does that sound good?"

"Yes." He sat up in the bed, "I should really be heading off."

"Do you know where exactly all the garments of our clothes are?"

"No..." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, "But it's rather nippy out from the covers, so I will find all of yours for you."

"Ah...my knight in shining armor."


	18. Queen Mother

The day was long. My dad had me in meeting after meeting, training after training. I was learning how best to interrogate the traitors, but the best learning was done by experience, which was coming up soon. We had lunch brought to us. We were stuck in the same room all day. Before we were dismissed for the day, we got tomorrow's orders and we called to take a new oath of service.

In the new oath, they built in promises of undying loyalty, making it impossible for any traitors in the guard to find loopholes. My dad made everyone aware of the consequences of betrayal. Personally, I don't see why there is a need, nor want, for betrayal. But call me bias.

Tomorrow, I have my first interrogation. Well, more or less. I'm finishing training by sitting-in on my dad's interrogation. I'm kind of nervous, but at least I don't know the guy. It's going to suck when he makes me interrogate Amy.

The thought of my betraying-best friend was one I haven't had in a short while. I hope they are treating her okay. Years of friendship and love don't just disappear--I couldn't help but care for her still. I thought about her until I was back in my room after my shower. I couldn't seem to think of any reason why she was part of the rebellion.

I tried to draw my attention away from my ex-friend and pull it towards meeting Johnathan to go share the news with his mother, the Queen. What exactly did one wear to go tell the Queen she was dating her son? I want to be comfortable, but I also wanted to look presentable. I settled on a baggy, white sweater tucked into a plaid skirt and casual sneakers. I grabbed a matching scrunchie and pulled half of my hair up, leaving the bottom to fall around my shoulders. I knew I could stay in front of the mirror for hours, trying to make every little thing perfect, but I didn't have the time.

I left my room for the designated meeting spot. I was there first. It took Johnathan about five minutes to meet me, "Hey!" I called over to him, he looked drained. Though when he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey, beautiful." He kissed my cheek in greeting.

"What's wrong?"

"Why is something wrong?"

"Because I can tell, Johnathan."

"My dad told me something I didn't really want to hear."

"Oh...what is it?"

"I'll tell you later. We need to catch my mom in her room while she's still there. Have you thought about what you want to say?"

"I was actually hoping you'd do most of the talking."

He laughed, took my hand, and started leading me towards his mother's room--even though I already knew the way. "Katie, I will, but she will want to hear from you."

"I guess...I'll just keep my emotions in check."

"Are you scared?"

"A little bit...she's a Queen. She holds so much power."

He laughed even louder, dropping my hand as we turned around the bend. He nodded at the guards lining the walls, addressing the guard posted at the door, "Hello! I would like to be announced to my mother, along with my guest, Miss Katherine Redwell."

"Right away, Your Highness." The guard disappeared into the room, only to come back a moment later, holding open the door for the two to pass. We thanked him as a walked into the room.

By instinct, I locked my hands behind my back and straightened my posture. I stayed close to Johnathan as he walked further into the room. His mom was in the center. I stopped a few feet away, Johnathan, however, went to hug his mom. They really did have a nice relationship...I miss my mom. I had a nice relationship with her too.

I bowed to the Queen, "Your Majesty, thank you for meeting with us."

"Oh, Katherine, it's my pleasure. You can drop the formality. We are all friends here."

"Oh...okay. Thank you."

"Mom," Johnathan intercepted, "To correct you, we aren't actually all friends here."

The Queen did not speak, but raised an eyebrow towards her son.

"Katie and I are a little more than friends."

"Oh..." The Queen's face softened, "How little?"

"She's my girlfriend." He stated proudly, "Right, Katie?"

"Right. And he's my boyfriend."

"When did this happen?"

"We've been thinking about it for a while, Your Majesty. There is a lot to consider."

"It probably would've been sooner, but Katie wanted to be sure it wouldn't have terrible repercussions. We decided to break the news to our family in parts, and slowly. And given Father's recent news, we will soon speed up the process."

"Well, I'm happy for you guys. Continue to have fun, be safe, and I'm here if you need me. Katie, are you okay with what's happening?"

"With whatever it is that the King said?" The Queen nodded, I looked at Johnathan, "Well, I don't actually know what it is yet."

"Oh." She turned to her son, accusation in her tone, "Johnathan?"

"I was going to tell her after this."

"Watch your words, my dear." She warned.

"I will, Mom. Thanks."


	19. King's Declaration

We left the Queen's chamber. I should've felt triumphant, but I didn't. Johnathan and I walked in silence together. I figured he had a destination in mind, I didn't really care. Nerves buzzed around me as I thought about what the King could've said that would affect me and Johnathan. The Queen seemed concerned about it.

We came up to the Prince's Hall. This is where all of the Prince's rooms are, I guess it makes sense that we would come here. It felt weird to be silent with Johnathan. It seemed we were both dreading the upcoming conversation. It was unnatural. I sat in the arm chair, hugging a pillow to my chest.

"Well...I know why I'm silent and gloomy. Why are you?"

"Because I don't want to upset you with this."

"I'd rather hear it from you than from the gossipers in the kitchen."

"I guess..." He sat down on the couch, resting his arms on his legs, taking a deep breath. I didn't like how serious this was. Why was it so serious? It's never really been that serious with us. Well...to an extent. He continued, "Katie...my dad is tired of me not having a serious girlfriend. He thinks I need to get married sooner."

"I don't feel ready to tell him yet--"

"I know, I guessed that. So, I didn't tell him. But...he did implement a plan. First, he's going to have a ball with all the eligible bachelorettes in the Kingdom. If I don't find someone there, then he is going to set me up."

"Oh...when is the ball going to be?"

"In three days."

"Three days?" I was very confused. That is soon. I was mixed with relief and worry. What if he found someone better? Do I get to go? Where would I even find a dress? Johnathan was still talking, trying to make me feel better, but I wasn't listening.

I cut him off, "Johnathan, what do you want to do?"

"The ball is already in progress, it has to happen."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to ignore it and hope the threat goes away."

"Do you want to be with me? Do you see yourself marrying me?"

"Of course. I always have. Do you see yourself marrying me?"

"I--Yes. I do."

"You what?"

"Nothing." I lied, I was going to say 'I love you', but it felt too soon. Even though it's been almost fifteen years of undying love and adoration. We were silent for a moment.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yes...well, as okay as I can be. Are you okay?"

"I'm good. I have you and my family. I am happier than ever. Why are only 'okay'?"

"Interrogations, I miss my mom, the ball--just regular things."

"When do interrogations start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Is it...?"

"No. Net yet."

"Do you know when?"

"No." We were back in silence. I looked at the clock, it was only around 7:30. I could go home, sleep, cry, or anything else I may want to do. But I didn't really want to be alone. "John, can I spend the night here?"

"If you want to. I will never say no, just know that the guards saw us come in and will be waiting for you to come out."

"Honestly, today, I don't give a rats ass."

He chuckled, "Okay. What do you want to do?"

"Change into PJ's. Brush my teeth. Crawl in bed. And then decide from there."

"Here, let's see what we can find." He stood up, taking my hand. I followed him, rising from my chair. I felt like a baby, like someone who needed to be taken care of. I haven't felt like this is the longest time. I didn't really like it, but with Johnathan it was okay. I knew he wouldn't mind, nor judge me. We went into his walk-in closet, I sat on the ottoman, watching Johnathan look around and think.

"What do you want to wear?"

"Typically I wear a t-shirt and short cotton shorts, but I doubt you have anything like that. Well, maybe the shirt."

"So, what do you want to do for pants?" He asked as he looked for a shirt.

"I'll just wear my underwear, if that's okay."

He shot me a face that said, 'You kidding?! The less clothes the better!', but instead he said, "Yeah, that's fine. Do you care about the color of the shirt?"

I quickly peeked down my skirt, I did want to look good--I wanted to contrast. My underwear was marroon-ish, I suppose I'd rather have a white shirt with this than a black one.

"White, if possible."

"White it is." He tossed a black cotton shirt at me, "You can just leave your clothes in here and get them tomorrow morning, or whenever."

"Thanks," I held the shirt, not sure if I was comfortable changing in front of him. But then again, he saw me naked last night and this morning. Not to mention, I'm about to be walking around in my underwear soon.

"I'll go tell the guards that I'm not taking anymore visitors today." Johnathan said before leaving the room. I guess that solves that problem for me. I quickly took off my sweater and bra, slipping out of my skirt and into the cotton shirt. I piled up my shoes, socks, and other disregarded clothes, placing them as neatly as I could against the wall. Hopefully they were out of the way. I walked across the small hall to the bathroom, I didn't see Johnathan yet, but I did see a toothbrush sitting on the sink counter.

"Katie, I put a toothbrush out for you. The toothpaste is in the first drawer." Johnathan's voice called in, I couldn't place where his voice was coming from. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I prepared my toothbrush. I loved this feeling. He anticipated my needs--I love him. I can't wait to tell him. I thought to myself whether or not I should say it first or not. I decided not yet, the feelings won't change. I'm stuck with them, as he is stuck with me. He is mine, and I am his.

I bent down to spit out the foam and rinse my mouth, when I straightened my back, I saw Johnathan leaning against the doorway to the bathroom.

"I could get used to that view." He chuckled, joining me in the room. He kissed the side of my forehead, hugging me from behind. "You look amazing, as always. I particularly like seeing you in my shirt." He smiled, holding me against his chest. I smiled too, watching him in the mirror. He also changed. He was in a black cotton shirt and, well, I couldn't see the color, but I could tell he was in boxers. The material between us was too thin for him to be wearing pants.

GOD! I love this feeling! Being in love, spending the night with the person I love--is this what it would be like everyday, if we lived together? I let go of his arm, signaling my want for release, which he obliged. He walked away, into the toilet-area, closing the door behind him.

"Katie, feel free to make yourself comfortable. What's mine is yours. No need to ask for it." He called through the door.

"Thanks." I looked through his drawers until I found a hairbrush. I quickly pulled my hair into a loose braid that fell over my shoulder. When he came out of the bathroom, I traded places with him. When I came out, I found Johnathan brushing his teeth. I washed my hands, watching him through the mirror.

"What?" He said around his toothbrush.

Uh oh, busted. "Nothing." I smiled and looked away.

"That's not a nothing look." He was done brushing his teeth. I grabbed a towel of it's rack and dried my hands, turning to him.

"It's a nothing look." I tried to convince him.

"I've seen your nothing look, that wasn't it." He began stalking over to me. Next thing I knew, I was trapped between his body and the wall.

"Okay, maybe it was something. What are you going to do about it?"

His chuckle came from deep in his throat, my hands instinctively rested on his chest as he leaned down. Meeting his lips with mine, he kissed me for a long moment. When he pulled away, I whined.

"You were admiring me, weren't you?"

"What's not to admire?" I chuckled as he placed light kissed all over my face. The feeling was ticklish, but soon, it no longer tickled. His kisses deepened, no longer playful. They became slower, more passionate. The kisses moved from her jawline down. He settled on the soft spot on her neck. It spiraled my brain into a debate.

Do I tell him to stop and by doing so, prevent the development of a hickey? I would have to take the time to cover it until it disappeared. But even so, it felt so good. I didn't want him to stop. An involuntary moan escaped from me, I could feel Johnathan smile briefly against my neck. He backed me completely against the wall, his hands applying gentle pressure on my waist, pinning me in place.

He continued to press kisses into my body, finding his way back to my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, but I let him win. His fingers traced sensitive areas of my body, I was in heaven. Just when his fingers reached where I was begging they'd get to, we heard a voice and froze.

"Johnathan? Where are you?" The voice called. I cringed.

"Is that your dad?" I whispered, horrified.

"Yes." Johnathan groaned, visibly upset for the interruption.

"What do we do?"

"You stay here. I'll be back when he's gone."

I nodded, watching as Johnathan grabbed a bathrobe from it's hook, tying it as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Dad? Sorry, I was in the bathroom. I told the guards I wasn't taking anymore guests--wanted to get bed early. I think I've been coming down with a cold."

"Well, I'm the King--I do what I want!" His dad bellowed, and that was the last thing I heard. I sat on the counter, I didn't want to snoop through his things. I didn't know how long this would take. The longer I sat alone, the colder I got. I can't believe I am hiding from the King in his son's bathroom, having just been...doing stuff with the son. I'm tired of having people interrupt us. When will this end? I missed his warm body, the warm feelings that he triggered...not to mention all the heat produced during our activities.

I hopped down off the counter, sliding onto the floor. It was cold. There was no clock in the bathroom, I had no idea how much time had passed, nor how much would continue to pass. I figured I would get comfortable, my exhaustion catching up to me. I pulled Johnathan's dry towel off it's rack and draped it over me as a blanket, using my arm as a pillow.

The time continued to tick by, I finally got comfortable on the floor. I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep.


	20. wake up call

I woke up in bed. In Johnathan's bed, his arm under my neck, my body pressed against his. I smiled, I would love to wake up to this everyday. Waking up every morning with him by my side, that's what I want. These realizations I've had over the past few days are good and all, but it still isn't a solution. That is the problem.

I sighed, rolling away from Johnathan. I had my first interrogation today, and I had zero of my clothes with me to get ready. I could just leave using the passageways, take a shower and get ready. But I didn't want to have Johnathan wake up alone. But I had to start getting ready.

Ooo, I could start my day using a royal's shower. It's definitely better than the barracks. Would Johnathan mind? Probably not. Better to ask forgiveness than permission. I shrugged to myself, getting out of the bed. I tip-toed to the shower and closed the door, I still didn't want to be too loud though, so I moved in silence, starting the shower.

The white noise of the shower was peaceful, but I upset the steady flow. It was astounding how fast his water got warm. The pressure was amazing, I wanted to stay in here forever. I borrowed one Johnathan's towel to dry, I knew he could get a new towel in a quick walk to his closet. Sure, I could get one too, but I was cold now.

I walked from the bathroom to the closet, finding my stack of clothes. I finished getting dressed, not really caring about my appearance. I was only going back to my room, where I had to change into uniform, so it didn't really matter.

I went back into the main space of the room. Johnathan was still in bed. I glanced at the time, I couldn't afford to wait around any longer. I made my way to where the passageway was. I opened the door, a groan stopping me for leaving. I whipped around, my eyes landing on Johnathan, who was sitting up.

"Why are you leaving?" He whined.

It made me chuckle, "I have work." I said as I walked back to the bed.

"Skip." He said as I sat down on the bed.

"That I cannot do."

He groaned, "When can I see you again?"

"I don't know...I can send you a letter around lunch."

"Okay...I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He scooted closer, I kissed him. And we left that as our goodbye.


	21. Intro to Interrogations

Dad didn't have to know my true feelings about the upcoming interrogations. He didn't need to know how absolutely nervous I was. I walked down the halls in my dress uniform, I don't know why I needed to be wearing this for simply taking notes on my Father's work. Hopefully soon the formality would be dismissed, perhaps I'll pitch the complaint/suggestion to him later today--given things go well.

I tug on my white gloves nervously as I make my way to the cells. For some reason, the thought that the General would smell Johnathan's soap on me was more nerve-wracking than the important subject at hand. I braced myself before turning into the first room at the beginning of the hall. The break room, or a miniature bullpen. Inside was my dad, some other high ranking members, and now me.

"Great, Captain! You're here. We have no time to waste. We have a lot of people who need questioning. Now, with the upcoming ball, we will need to get through as many people as we can in the quickest amount of time." My father tells me, sparing no sentiment or compassion for his daughter. "Everyone else already has their assignments. Today, you are with me, tomorrow--on your own. So, pay close attention. My goal is to get through three today, tomorrow you will have a list to get through. It'll be posted on the board by nine tomorrow morning, interrogations start at 9:30 sharp." My dad turned out of the room and started walking down the hall, deeper into the maze of cells. I quickly grabbed a pen and notepad, following in his wake.

"No need for that silly get-up tomorrow either," He continued, "Originally, the goal was to intimidate them with our superiority, but we have other means of intimidation that require less hassle and preparation."

"Oh, I see...it's like that..." My voice was quiet.

"Katie, it's only like that if it has to be." My dad's voice was stern, as if irritated with me. Though, I wasn't sure why he would be. He didn't know what I was up to in my free time...or who. I suppose he may just be stressed with everything going on, I should try to do something nice for him soon. "The most important thing for you to remember tomorrow, besides all the things I'll teach you about interrogation, is don't go in without a weapon. We have no clue who most of these people are, and I need you to be safe. I can't lose you too."

"Of course, Dad--er--General."

He sent me a quick smile, stopping outside a cell. "Here's our first guy--name's Thomas Dightward. Take notes on anything he says that's important...oh and I guess today write down the questions I say, so you can remember them for tomorrow. Otherwise, stay quiet."

"Yes, sir."

We walked into the cell, my dad grabbing something on his way in. I feel like these interrogations would be easier, or better, if they took place somewhere else...like if we had a few rooms just for interrogations. That'd be cool.

"Mister Thomas Dightward, I am General Redwell, and this is Captain...Howard." My dad moved into the room. I shot him a curious glance, why'd he use a different name? I looked at Thomas, it seemed as if his brief time in the cell wasn't treating him well. He had dark skin, which was covered in dirt. His beard was becoming unkempt and rather unattractive--though I've never really been into facial hair. I couldn't tell if his hair was black or dark brown, but the curly mop fell into his eyes as he turned to the intruders.

My dad placed a stool on the ground, so that's what he grabbed. Smart, I'd want to be comfortable too. I had no idea how long this would take, and I was stuck standing. I leaned casually against the wall, my father made no protest so I stayed put, taking notes on my father's actions. He pulled chalk out from one of his pockets, and took a few paces past his stool, drawing a line on the ground.

"We can do this a civil, respectful way, or not...that's up to you. But no matter what, you are to stay on that side of this line," he motioned to the ground, "otherwise we are going to have a few more problems on our hands. Do I make myself clear?"

The man on the floor nodded at my dad, afraid to move. My dad sat on his stool, watching the cowering man. Why was he cowering? I couldn't help but wonder...he put himself here on purpose, didn't he?

"Mr. Dightward, please, I'd rather not have this discussion with you on the floor. I'd like it, and I'm sure you would too, if you moved to sit on your bed."

He hesitated but he stood slowly, taking his place on the metal excuse for a bed. I watched him as he studied my father, soon turning his curious eyes on me. I should've met them head on, but for some reason I tore my gaze away. Coward, I scolded myself, turning my attentions on my father.

"You know why you are in here, don't you Thomas?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why is that?"

"Because I participated in an attack on the throne."

"Do you know how long ago that was?"

"No...maybe a few days ago?"

"Already losing track of time in here? Thomas, you were sort of correct, it's been three days."

"Only three?" He repeated, looking down at the ground.

"Only three." My dad confirmed. "And if you don't want to spend an eternity of meaningless days, or a quick end to your days, then I suggest you cooperate and give me the answers I need."

"If I cooperate, I won't die or spend my years wasting away in jail?"

"That's correct. If you cooperate, you'll get to go home in a few months, under surveillance, of course."

That was a good move, getting Thomas to know what he'd get in return for answers. My dad let him sit in silence, processing the information. When Thomas looked up, the energy seemed to return to his features.

"I'll do it. I'll tell you everything I know...but I don't know much. Will that affect my sentence?"

"We'll see, Thomas. I'm not going to make any promises." Thomas nodded, returning his gaze to the ground. "Let's start with the big question...why did you participate in this event?"

"Well...sir, in all honesty, I'm not really sure." He paused, my dad didn't fill the silence. "I have two baby girls, seven and four, and we aren't too well off. My wife and I--we work as hard as we can, but we have another baby on the way and we won't be able to provide for him...or her." Thomas sighed, "I guess I did it for the chance that I'd get something for my efforts. If we were successful in whatever we were attempting, then I'd get recognition and rise through the social classes." He met the General's eyes, looking guilty, like he knew the act was a mistake. "I guess I did it cause it was something, it was hope for a brighter future."

My first thought was: Did he think about what would happen to him and his family if the attempt failed? Wouldn't that have altered his decision?

Instead, my dad asked, "What exactly were you attempting?"

"Sir, I don't know what the leaders had planned. They told us to make as much of a mess as we could. I didn't ask why or what they were doing, I knew they wouldn't have told me."

"Who gave you that order?"

"Avery Kuran."

I stifled a groan, why did it have to be the one name we already know?

My dad stood up, Thomas shot up as well, looking expectantly at the General.

"Do you know any other names of any of the leaders of The Ravens?"

"The Ravens? They called themselves The Crawlers..."

My dad shot me a look, and quickly looked back at Thomas, "Any of the names, Mr. Dightward?"

"There was an Amantha Tueny...but that's the only other leader's name I know. She may not even be a leader, but she was more important than me."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Dightward. I will have a letter sent your way in a few days time with the information pertaining your trial."

I kicked myself off the wall, ready to follow my father out of the cell. This was interesting to say the least, he grabbed his stool and turned away from Thomas. Once we were out of the cells, we stalled before walking away. Thomas was at the bars, watching my Dad lock him in. He looked desperate.

"Sir! Please, when will I know if I'm getting out of here. I'm worried about my family."

"You should've had that worry before you committed treason, Thomas." My dad's tone was harsh, Thomas stepped away from the bars, hurt. My dad's face softened slightly, "However, you were of use. But there is still a lot more we need to know, I will have Captain...Howard here personally check up on your family in due time. News of their well-being will be brought with the court date."

My dad walked away from the cell. I was shocked by the words and the dealings with criminals. It took me a moment before I followed my dad down the hall towards the break room. I fell into step with him, "Have we always made deals with criminals for our benefit?"

"Yes, we have, Katherine. And you will have to in the near future. This was a lucky first interrogation to witness. It was civil and he was accommodating. Let's hope the rest are this way as well."


End file.
